THE EMERALD CITY FREE FAMILY CLINIC
by burleseymour
Summary: This is the thought process in my own head of how I see Season 10 playing out. Arizona and Callie are at an impasse in their marriage after Arizona's infidelity. But will the love for each other and their daughter bring them back to the happiness they so richly deserve. Come travel with me and find out...I promise you won't be disappointed...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**_ The beloved characters of Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins have suffered an impasse in their two year marriage. This story is my interpitation of what I think could have happened after cameras stopped rolling and the season ended. This is a thought process that is in my head only and no way reflects any story line that may occur in the upcoming Season 10 of my favorite show. There is no way that I profit from these characters as always they belong to ABC and the wonderful and talented Shonda Rhimes. These stories, like all of my stories, are rated for a mature audience. So here is Chapter 1 of my story as I have titled this one:_

**THE EMEREALD CITY FREE FAMILY CLINIC**

**CHAPTER 1**

Three months…it has been three months since my wife found out about my affair…my blatant adulterated night with another woman. Three months have passed since my world came crashing down around me. I am sitting in my new bedroom that I call home now…one of the many rooms that is in Alex Karev's new house…pondering my existence. Lauren…my out of control mistake…left Seattle and my life the day after Callie caught her in the lie that changed all of our lives…forever. That very same day I called an old friend and asked her for her help as she and her son Lucas move to Seattle within the week. Seven days have passed but on the eighth day I began my three times a week therapy sessions with my old friend as we explore the dark side of my PTSD that I have been silently suffering with for over a year now…actually for about three years now…as I desperately need to come to terms with the plane crash and the loss of my leg at decision of my wife and about the residual grief that I still have for the loss of my brother Tim . If not for my own sake and any future we may have then definitely for my sanity. But right now it's two a.m. and I am still awake trying to lull myself to sleep but there are just too many thoughts running through my crazy mixed up brain right now. But tomorrow begins a new chapter in my life as all of my friends and family help me celebrate the change in my new career plan earlier today.

After the hour long shouting match in the fourth floor doctor's lounge that ensued when Callie found out about my affair with Lauren three months ago, Callie agreed with me that even though we could no longer live together as wife and wife, that Sofia's routine remain intact. So we exchanged times and places on when and where I could pick Sofia up at and drop her off. Callie was very adamant about Sofia remaining in my life and I am so happy she did. I know that it is not for my benefit but it is what is best for Sofia right now because after our baby girl losing her father last year Callie is only thinking of our daughter's well being and I agree wholeheartedly with her decision. Six hours ago I dropped my daughter off as Callie let me give her a bath and get her ready for bed. After reading three stories to Sofia, she peacefully went to sleep in my arms and on my lap. I readjusted her back into her big girl bed as I kissed her forehead and whispered that I would see her in the morning. Then I walk out of our daughter's room to find my wife…to find Callie curled up on the sofa snoring away. I try to wake her to let her know that I am leaving when I hear her moan my name in her sleep. I call out to my wife to wake up when she places her hand on the back of my neck and sleepily pulls me into a kiss. I try to pull away but Callie's muscular ortho hand is just too strong so I lean into the kiss and accept it. Just as I am getting into the kiss it breaks suddenly as my wife is now fully awake and realizes what she has done. With her apologizing over and over as she rises from the sofa and retreats to our former bedroom and the last thing I hear is her say to me is "Goodnight Arizona, I love you". As I make my way out of my old home and onto my new one I say back to the now closed bedroom door "I love you too, Calliope".

Three months ago when Callie and I changed our living arrangement, due to my infidelity, I gave my resignation to the board at Grey+SloanMemorialHospital. Two and a half months ago I sat and wrote a business plan and began to seek out investors for my new idea for my career. Wanting to stay in Seattle because my daughter lives here, I met with several potential doctors to put my plan in action. Miranda Bailey and Owen Hunt were the first two doctors that I had a conversation with as they too both resigned from G+SMH after the second night of what the three of us now call the "Perfect Storm". Miranda's resignation from G+SMH came after our beloved Chief of Surgery Dr. Richard Webber's untimely death due to being electrocuted in the basement of the hospital during the power outage as Owen's resignation came about as a result of him and his wife Christina finally calling their marriage quits after Christina finally realizing that she could never give Owen the one thing he always wanted and that was children because her love for surgery is too great and overpowering to compromise.

With Miranda and Owen on board, I sought out the only other friends who are doctors as I gave them all a compelling Robbins speech and flashed my trademark dimpled smile. Without any hesitation on their part, the six other doctors signed on the dotted line as the nine of us now become owners and partners in the new Emerald City Free Family Clinic. For two months a construction crew has been working on all the elements to make this reality happen. With the final process of the Board of Director's at Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital giving the nine of us their unanimous vote so that we may all have medical and surgical privileges at the hospital everything about my plan begins to take shape. I think back to earlier this afternoon as the nine of us stand at the threshold of the doorway to our new clinic and a smile crosses my face as nine hands are on the giant pair of scissors that when the words "One…Two…Three…Go" are shouted by all of us, the scissors close and cut the rainbow colored ribbon. After the ribbon cutting ceremony there was an intimate catered dinner in our new break room/dining area of our facility. With Callie and Sofia along with my parents by my side, I cling the side of my champagne flute to gather everyone's attention as I stand to make another one of my infamous Robbins speech. "I would just like to thank everyone for coming tonight and making this plan of mine a reality. I can only remember two other days that have made me as happy as I am today and the first was the day our daughter was born and the second was when my Calliope and I said "I Do". I take a long look at my wife and our daughter before going on with my speech as I say "And now today with much love and great pleasure in my heart Miranda and Owen and I want to publicly welcome Doctor's Addison and Jake Riley, Doctor's Amelia and James Peterson, Dr. Theodora Altman and Dr. Violet Turner-Wilder as the six of them join our practice here at The Emerald City Free Family Clinic". A round of applause rings out throughout the room to the all the members of our new medical practice as the champagne is flowing freely tonight.

I close my eyes but instead of sleep all I can see is my wife and my child and how much I want them back. Tears begin to form in my eyes and begin to run down my cheek as I whisper to myself "Callie, I am so sorry". Just as I about to drift off to sleep my phone starts to ring as I look down at it and the time reads 3:13 a.m. as Callie's face is on the screen. I answer it quickly and say "Callie" as I hear her sobbing so hard that she cannot catch her breath. Sit up in my bedas I try to calm her down because I cannot understand what she is saying as all I hear is Sofia and my father's name over and over. I finally coax her into calming down a bit as she says a little more clearly "I can't get her to stop crying. She wants her mama and I can't get her to stop crying. Please Arizona come home right now please. I can't get her to stop crying because she wants her mama. Please Arizona, I know we have a lot to discuss but please come home for our daughter tonight". I am already out the door and in my Jeep by the time my wife stops talking and begins to cry again. I say to my Calliope "Baby, I am on my way…just calm down Calliope".

The front door is unlocked and slightly open as I can hear our baby girl still crying in her room as I see my wife sitting on our bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and rocking back and forth. I walk very briskly to her as I hold her in my arms as she swallows my lower body into her embrace. I move my wife under the bed covers as I wrap her up in them and gently kiss her forehead as I whisper to my very distraught wife "I'll be right back alright" as she shakes her head yes then I walk back out of our room and into our daughter's bedroom. I speak softly to my daughter as not to scare her as I say "Hey…Hey baby girl, what's got you so upset tonight. Hey…Hey now no more tears…mama's here". With the sound of our daughter saying "Mama, mama" through her tears I scoop her up in my arms as she clenches my neck tightly with her strong little arms. I am taken aback at how upset Sofia has become tonight as I run the palm of my hand up and down her back to sooth her fears away as I say "Shhh baby girl, mama's here". When my daughter finally calms down enough for me to talk to her I begin to say "Sofia, can you tell mama why you are so upset tonight?" I sit on the edge of her big girl bed with my daughter in my lap as her head is resting and against my chest as I softly stroke her hair as I wait patiently for an answer. My daughter…our daughter lifts her head off my chest as she asks me through her sniffled tears "Why did you leave mami and me, mama. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry if I did something bad mama. Just tell me what I did and I will never do it again I promise mama but don't ever leave me again please". Tears begin to stream down my cheeks as Sofia continues to cry and I rock our bodies back and forth as I hold onto my daughter for dear life. I place so many kisses on our daughter's head and face that I have lose count as I tell her "Baby girl, you have done nothing wrong. This is not your fault…it is mine. I hurt your mami deeply and I am trying to repair the damage…the pain that I have caused you both so don't you think for one minute that you have done anything wrong. I love you my baby girl". Sofia once again wraps her arms around my neck as she squeezes me tight and says in my ear "I love you too, mama…but please don't ever leave me again".

Sofia and I hear my wife's muffled cries behind us as I turn to see the mother of my daughter wiping the tears from her face into a tissue as I whisper "Calliope". She has heard everything that I have said to our daughter through the baby monitor. With Sofia still in my arms we both make our way to my wife as our daughter lifts her head off my shoulder and says to her mami "I love you mami. Can I sleep with my mama's tonight"? As I gasp an intake of air into my lungs because I am surprised at our daughter's request to my wife and before I can give her an answer my wife says quickly "Yes mija, you can sleep with your mama's tonight" as my wife wraps her arms around the two of us and takes a hold of my hand in hers and whispers in my ear "It's just for tonight, Arizona because we still have a lot of talking to do about us and where we go from here". Callie leads me and Sofia into our bedroom…a bedroom that I have been absent from for over three months as now as I begin to get a little nervous. I gently lay our daughter in the middle of our bed as she has drifted off to sleep as I stand at the edge of the bed and look down at her sleeping form. I feel my wife's hot breath on the back of my neck as she leans over my left shoulder to look at our daughter too and she whispers "Thank you for coming tonight and calming our daughter down. I was at my wits end with all that has been going on lately. So thank you Arizona" as she places a soft kiss on my shoulder. Just when I think I cannot take anymore, my wife hands me a change a shirt and a pair of her pajamas as I make my way into our bathroom. I quickly text all the doctors of the clinic as I tell them that Sofia is having a bad night tonight and I will be in by noon. Then I change my clothes as I put on Callie's pajamas and re-enter our bedroom only to find my girls sound asleep and snoring together in unison. I sit on the side of the bed as I take off my prosthesis and slide under the covers. Sofia readjusts herself as she lies on my chest and snuggles her face into my neck as she whispers "I love you, mama" and I kiss her forehead as I tell her "I love you too, baby girl". Then out of the blue my wife pulls the both our daughter and me into her embrace wrapping her arm around my waist like old times as she whispers to me "I love you, Arizona". I lay there for a moment in my wife's arms as my love for her grows stronger and stronger as I whisper back to her "I am truly sorry Callie for everything, especially for all the pain that I have caused you over the last year. I just hope someday you will forgive me as I try to forgive myself. I love you too".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Just want to say thanks for the reviews...and to Lu78...I so miss PP so that's why I included some of them.**

**THE EMEREALD CITY FREE FAMILY CLINIC**

**CHAPTER 2**

Something is tickling my nose as I hear the giggling sound of our daughter as I open my eyes to see her smiling face. Then I notice that she has taken a lock of my curly hair and is dangling it over the tip of my nose as she brushes it slowly against my nose to tickle it. I turn in the bed to face my little munchkin as I begin to tickle her body all over as I pepper her face with kisses and she screams "Stop mama please before I pee my pants". Just then my wife appears at our bedroom door as she is smiling at the two of us and our antics as she says "Come on you two, breakfast is ready". Sofia jumps off the bed as she stands at the edge and tries to hand me my prosthesis. She stands next to me as she watches me place my leg on as she waits for me to fasten it to my residual limb and then holds out her hands to help me up off the bed. Then she takes my hand in hers as we walk together out of the bedroom and onto the kitchen table. As we walk into the kitchen, I see my suitcase just inside the front door as I ask my wife "Callie, did you go and get my clothes from Karev's house"? My wife turns from her position at the stove as she is tossing pancakes in the air as our daughter is giggling at her mami as my wife says "No". I find the newspaper on top of my suitcase with a note that says "Arizona, thought you might needs these. Take care, Alex".

After breakfast with my wife and daughter and the start of a long conversation with my wife, where we both decide that in the best interest of our daughter's well being for now, that I move back into the apartment as I insist on sleeping in the guest bedroom. With a hug and kiss from my daughter and a promise to my wife to have dinner with her tonight to further our talk and finish our conversation from this morning, I leave for my first day of work at my new employment. During our first hectic day, one of many I hope, Violet conducts my therapy session as this one is the first to include other amputees. She tells me that I need to broaden my thought process and listen to other folks points of view as some of the invitees bring along their spouses. For over an hour I listen to the amputees themselves tell their stories about their own journey but I also listen intently to their spouse's journey too. When a gentleman named Frank as me about my leg, I tell everyone in the group about the plane crash and my wife giving her permission to cut my leg off to save my life. Some of the spouse's made it known that the decision they had to make on whether or not to have the surgeon cut off their husband's or wife's or even their child's limb to save their life was the hardest decision they ever had to make in their life. One woman named Chelsea talked about how her son was in a car accident with his father. They had taken a "guy's weekend" and went salmon fishing just north of Vancouver, British Columbia. David was sixteen at the time and was the star sophomore on his soccer and baseball high school teams. Chelsea's husband Adam called her to tell her that they had decided to head back early because the snow began to come down pretty hard. That was in late April of 2010. On their way home a deer ran out in front of their vehicle as Adam swerved to miss the deer the SUV careened down a ravine and crash landed on its side as it sheered of several trees on its way down to the bottom. For the next fifteen hours David and his father lie unconscious until forest ranger rescuers from Canada and the U.S. find their vehicle about a hundred yards of the main highway. Chelsea then says to the group "My husband, my lover and my best friend in the world, my Adam did not survive as he died of his injuries. Then after four unsuccessful attempts to save my son's leg through surgery, I had to make the awful…awful decision to let the surgeon cut off my son's leg to save his life".

With not a dry eye in the room as everyone is passing around a box of tissues, Chelsea continues with her story. "That was three years ago last month. The first eighteen months were the hardest as I took the brunt of my child's anger and resentment to my decision that he continually dished out at me everyday. But you know what I would do the same thing…the same way today if the situation presented itself again. I would make the same decision I made three years ago because the alternative is not…and never will be an option to me. So no matter who made the decision in your situation whether it was your wife, your husband, your mother or your father, put yourself in their shoes for that one moment when your and their whole world is full of chaos and see if you could make the decision to let your wife, husband, mother, father or child die or cut away a part of them to save their life. I know that I made the right decision because I may have lost my husband that fateful day but I have taught my son to learn how to drive a car, I've seen him graduate from high school, I helped him get accepted to UDub (University of Washington) and last week I gave him my engagement ring from his father so he could propose to his girlfriend of five years. Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce to you my son David and his fiancée Jessica". Both of the college students stand and say "Thank you" to everyone as they receive a round of applause from the group.

I help Violet with the cleaning up of our therapy conference room after everyone leaves the session tonight. We talk while we straighten up as she asks me "So Arizona did tonight's group session give you any better perspective of Callie's side of why she did what she did in your situation? I stop and look across the room at my friend as I say "Yes and no" as Violet quickly says to me "Care to elaborate"? I sit on the edge of the coffee table in the center of the room as I say "I really want to discuss this further with you but first I need to talk to Callie. I promised her that I would talk to her about everything that I am feeling and about what we discuss in my sessions. I need her to understand why I am so mad about what she has done and how I need to find my own way to forgive her as I want her to do the same for me". I leave Violet's presence as I make my way to my Jeep as I notice that I have missed two phone calls and three text messages from Callie. I quickly call her as I am getting behind the wheel and putting on my seatbelt. My wife's sweet voice rings in my ear as she says "Hello Arizona, are you on your way home"? I smile and say "Yes I am and I have so much to tell you and too talk about. I am sorry for running late but I will be home soon. I love you" as I hear my wife tell me she loves me too.

Over the next several months Callie and I talk…a lot…so much so that she even comes to quite a few therapy sessions with me…and so does Sofia. We talk about everything because this is just not about me anymore…it is also about the woman and the daughter I love more than life itself. After that night at the group meeting with Chelsea and her son David, I came home to tell Callie all about how my perspective about her telling Alex to cut off my leg is seen in a whole new light. For months every time I looked down at my left leg all I could think was how my wife promised me that she would do everything in her power to save my leg but in a moment of sheer panic and fear my Calliope gave Alex permission to cut my leg off my body. The one person I trusted more than anything…more than anyone in this world made the decision to save my life by any means possible. When Chelsea said those things about her decision to cut her son's leg off and the onslaught of all the anger that her son put her through all I could think about is what would I have done in that situation if the decision was reversed…or if God forbid it was our daughter's life at stake and a split second decision had to be made. People say you have to hit rock bottom before you appreciate what you have hiding in plain sight right in front of you. When I finish talking I see the smile that I fell in love with gracing my wife's face as she takes my hand in hers and says to me "Arizona, I had a long talk with your mother tonight".

There it is…you try so hard to move forward…two steps forward…and then…four steps back…pulling you backwards…without any warning. I remove my hand from Callie's and sit up in my seat a little straighter as I say "You talked to my mother…what…what about"? Calliope kneels down on the floor of the living room and in front of me as she says "Arizona" because she knows that I know what her and my mother talked about because after all I am my father's daughter. My wife tries to get me to make eye contact with her before she continues and when she can't get me to look at her directly my wife places her hands on each side of my face to purposely make me look at her as she says "I just need to know why you did what you did. Why did you sleep with Dr. Boswell"? All I could say over and over again was "I am so sorry Callie…I am so sorry…I am so sorry" as my wife took my hands again in hers and says "I know you are sweetheart but we need to discuss this because according to your mother this is how she was able to forgive your father for his indiscretion…she forgave your father for his affair and I want to be able to forgive you for your affair but we need to talk about it".

"I should have told you from the beginning…from the first day Lauren flirted with me…I should have told you from the start". This is how I begin to tell my wife about my affair with Dr. Boswell three months ago. "But then in my head I began to enjoy her flirtatious tone because I stopped thinking about my leg. Lauren's interest in me was purely sexual in a stalkerish kind of way. I see that now but at the time all I felt was desirable again…before the amputation…I felt like me again…bubbly and perky…being in my pink bubble". I take a deep breath as I look into my wife's eyes again and continue. "You see Callie, for almost a year now every time I look at my leg all I could see is your lie…the lie that stemmed from your promise to me that you would do everything in your power to save my leg but you didn't…you told Alex to cut my leg off. I know…I know…I know…it was because you wanted to save my life…I know that but you have to understand that you were not on that plane. You were not lying on the ground screaming in pain because your femur was protruding through your skin…you did not hear Meredith continually cry at the loss of her sister…you were not there to talk Mark into staying alive because you and Sofia were waiting for him…for us to return home…you did not see Christina wait on all of us as she was trying her damndest to keep the bugs out of my leg and keeping us all awake while suffering a dislocated shoulder…you did not sit and talk to Jerry the pilot all the while knowing that both of his legs and back were broken and that he would never walk again…and you did not hear night after night the animals in those woods roaming around our bodies ready to pounce on us and kill us at any time…and finally you were not there to hear those animals as they were all growling and fighting over Lexie's remains". I take a break for a moment to catch my breath but to also grab a box of tissues for my wife as tears are streaming down her face as she has tried her best to listen and hold everything inside.

"Then I come home to you and Sofia and I think I am going to be alright. But then Mark dies a month after our return home and Derek's hand, the hand that you were working on in surgery when you told Alex to cut off my leg, gets better and he and Meredith have another baby". I continue to talk to my wife but I do not even know if I am making any sense by what I am saying to her at this point as I continue on. "I was just so mad…so mad at everything. I was mad at you for not taking care of me and making the decision…that dreadful decision. I was mad because you were put in that position and you chose fixing Derek's hand over trying to save my leg. I was mad at having to get fitted for all three prosthesis and having to learn to walk again. I was mad at not being able to take care of our daughter during all this time. I was so mad at not being able to walk and run with Sofia at the park because I was afraid that if someone saw me or my fake leg that they could snatch up Sofia in a second and I would not be able to chase them down and she would be gone for good. I was so mad at not getting help for all of these fears sooner…I was just always so mad at you and at everything my life was putting me through…I was so mad…I was just so mad…but today I can honestly say that I am not mad anymore…and I am not mad at you Calliope…I am just not mad at anyone or anything any longer".

I sit next to my wife as I finally say "I am no longer mad at you anymore, Callie because I love you". Watching my wife sob uncontrollably in my arms as I wait a little while for her to take in what I have just told her when she looks up to find my eyes staring back at her beautiful puffy-eyed face as I say one more time "I love you, Calliope". I kiss her lips tenderly and then rest my forehead against hers as I feel her body against mine as she is calming herself down. With the two of us sharing this tender moment, I say to my wife at first in a joking fashion but then quickly regret it and try to put a different spin on the situation as I say to my wife "You know Callie we could just chalk this whole experience of my unfaithfulness up to a blessing in disguise…because if I had not done what I did…then I would have never hurt you so much that it broke my heart…and that in turn would have never brought me to the resounding fact that I needed help with my actions and my adultery. And I would have never called Violet to ask for her help and all these months later coming to terms with everything that happened to the three of us…by the three of us I mean you, me and Sofia. I am truly sorry as…I can never say those words enough to you…but I am…I really am…and I will tell you that everyday if you need to hear it…everyday…my love".


	3. Chapter 3

**THE EMEREALD CITY FREE FAMILY CLINIC**

**CHAPTER 3**

I sit here on the edge of our sofa waiting for my wife to respond to what I have just told her when she asked why I slept with Lauren for what seems like an eternity when my wife wipes the tears from her face as she sits straight up and faces me but does not say a word as she just stares at me. I begin to get a little scared at the deafening silence that now fills the room where my wife and I are sitting as I try to think of something else to say. Then my wife begins to speak as if she read my mind as she says to me in a whispered voice "I love you too Arizona" but when I try to place my hands in hers for support, she pulls away from me instantly. So I just sit here with her and wait for her wrath to begin. It does not take my wife too long to begin to talk to me but she surprises me by not raising her voice at all as I had expected her to do with all that natural Latin blood flowing through her veins. Instead she takes a single deep breath and begins to talk "You say that you were mad at me and everything that happened to you in your life over the past year but I would not change a thing that happened to us except the fact that you had an affair…you…you had an affair. Then you scream at me for over an hour after I catch Dr. Boswell telling me that lie about your wedding ring as I realize that the two of you slept together. Then you tell me that you trusted me more than anyone…more than anything but that did not matter as I still gave the order to have Alex cut your leg off. Then you, still screaming at me, tell me how mad you were at the fact that I never left my surgery on Derek's hand to take care of you. But here's the thing Arizona, from the time you arrived at the hospital from Boise I wanted to do the surgery on your leg but due to a little detail that we all know when we become doctors is that no doctor…no doctor…under any circumstances is allowed to operate on a family member especially if that family member is their wife. Just so you know I even told Owen that our marriage was not real and was not legal in the State of Washington just so I could operate on your leg but he told me in no uncertain terms that if I tried to operate on you he would have both of us fired and blacklisted from the medical profession and have our medical license revoked. He then enlisted a friend of his from the Army to come and be your orthopedic surgeon".

Callie rises from the sofa as she walks into the kitchen to retrieve each of us a bottle of water as she sits back down and continues. "Then that night you scream at me again as you say that I did not lose anything…that you lost your leg…and I did not lose anything. But I did lose something because after that night I apparently lost you. You talk about how I was not on that plane and that I have no idea what the five of you went through out there in the woods for four days and four nights. You are right about that I have no idea what all of you went through because my only thoughts were of what Sofia and I were going through. Not knowing if you or anyone else on that plane were alive or dead. But you have no idea what I went through…what our daughter went through for those four days and nights either. How Owen tried everything he could think of to find all of you. How my father with all of his money and infinite business wisdom sent helicopters everyday and night and hired anyone and everyone to find the six of you. But the hardest thing about the ordeal was the nights…the nights filled with our daughter crying out for her mama. For four nights our Sofia knew something was just not right and no matter how many times I told her that you would come home to us soon, she cried every night for you. The only thing I could do for her was to play the recording of "Goodnight Moon" that you left her on my voice mail the night you left on that fateful plane for Boise. Then when all of you come back to all of us, none of you…not one of you talk about what happened out there for those four days and nights…not on of you…especially you…you would not tell me anything. It was only months later that I found out from Owen what went on in the woods as Cristina finally opened up to him. So you see Arizona, as much as you were mad at me or even hated me for telling Alex to cut off your leg, you have to realize that everything that happened to us this past year was not all about you. We are married and in a relationship…a committed relationship for which I think you forget sometimes…especially that night you were unfaithful to me. So for right now…for me…I still have a lot to think about and consider before we can move on with our lives together. I do still want you here…in our home to help raise Sofia with me but as for everything else in our relationship…I just need more time. I love you and I have never stopped loving you…I just do not know if I can ever trust you again with my heart. What you did with Dr. Boswell is inexcusable and I don't know if I will ever get past that…I really want to be the bigger person here and move on…but I just don't know if we can be together like we were before all of these things happened. I am willing to try but in order for me to forgive you for the affair you need to forgive me for your leg. Are you ready to do that Arizona, are you ready to forgive me taking your leg and for saving your life"?

"Yes Calliope…a thousand times yes. I want nothing more than to have you believe me when I say…I forgive you…I love you, Calliope" is what I so desperately want to shout from the rooftops but I am not ready…I am working towards that goal…but I am just not ready to say those words. So I sit on the sofa in front of my wife and tell her "I want to Callie so bad…you cannot even imagine how much I want to tell you that I forgive you…but right now today…I am just not ready. We can keep going and figure this all out together". But all she says back to me "Where are we going Arizona? You can't bring yourself to forgive me for what I did so how do you expect me to forgive you for what you did to me…and to Sofia". And with that last statement my wife rises from the sofa and walks into our bedroom as she slams the door behind her and then I hear her slam our bathroom door as well. All this noise wakes Sofia up out of her sound sleep as I hear her scream for me. I bolt up out of my seat but before I can move down the hallway to our daughter's bedroom, she comes running out crying as she screams for her mama. I bend down a bit and catch her in my arms as she snuggles her face in my neck as we both make our way back to her bedroom as I take one last look at the bedroom door where Callie and I used to share that bedroom. My wife does not come out of our room as I hear a faint cry behind the bedroom door so I take our daughter back to her bed. I sit with her until she falls back to sleep as I cover her up and make my way to the guest bedroom…where I will stay until I fix this messy situation…this messy situation I have made for myself…and my wife and our daughter.

The pale moonlight comes through the window of the guest bedroom…the bedroom that has been mine for the past week now…as it softly illuminates the entire room. I walk across the entrance and see a silhouette of my wife's body sitting on the side of the bed. I whisper my wife's name "Calliope" as she lifts her head up to meet my eyes. I stay standing in the doorway until I hear her say "I can't do this…I can't do this anymore". I freeze in my standing position still in the doorway as I choke back some tears that begin to form as I say "What Callie, what can't you do anymore"? I watch my wife stand to face me as she begins to say "We both have hurt each other so badly that I cannot do this anymore. I forgive you Arizona for your lack of discretion with Dr. Boswell…do you hear me Arizona, I forgive you. Our future together…if we can get past this and have one…should not be defined with an ultimatum. I should've never put you in a position that requires that you to forgive me just because I forgive you. If we are going to start fresh with our marriage then we should not start with ultimatums. That is not what a marriage…our marriage can be based upon". I walk the two steps it takes me to reach my wife as I place my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. I feel her arms wrap around my neck as I snuggle my face into her neck as I tenderly whisper in her ear "I love you" as I feel her pull me closer to her body. Then I feel her lightly kiss the side of my head as she says "I miss this and I miss you". I hold her tight as I never want to let her go but then our embrace drifts away as I lean out of it and say to my gorgeous wife "I bet I know what else you miss" as we both meet back in the middle as we inhale each others mouths in a very heated but passionate kiss. Once breathing becomes a reality and we pull out of the kiss my wife says to me "maybe we should take this a little slower and not rush into anything drastic" as I moan my disapproval she just laughs and says to me as she lays her forehead against mine "We'll get there Arizona, soon. Soon but for tonight…goodnight Arizona" she kisses my forehead and leaves.

She's up to something…I just know it…she's not even being subtle about it anymore…she is just being a straight up tease…or am I just imaging it. For the last three months or so I have noticed this change in my wife as she is walking around our home in her underwear…I mean just in her bra and panties…like a lot…I could never get her to walk around like that before all of this shit happened. I mean she would on occasion just to turn me on and get me all hot and bothered and we would eventually have sex with all of her semi-nakedness on display like that…you know what I mean. But now it is all the time especially when I get home late from the clinic and Sofia is fast asleep. I come home to find her sitting on the sofa with all her cartilage research spread out everywhere…and there she would be in just her bra and panties or in her boy shorts and a crop top without a bra to hold those magnificent breasts of hers in place. Yep…I've come to the conclusion that she is a tease or maybe I am just one horny mother fucker and letting my imagination get the best of me…just as I am thinking that it is all in my own mind…my wife…my Callie comes in from outside on the balcony where she has been exercising for the past hour with the punching bag and boxing gloves as she retrieves a bottled water out of the fridge and runs the outside of the bottle over her neck and chest area as the sweat glistens off her body. Then to make me believe my assumptions are even more true about my wife teasing me because when Calliope walks over to me and says "Good morning, Arizona" as she leans across my body as I am sitting at the end of the breakfast table and she brushes her sweat soaked boobs across my arm as she reaches for part of the newspaper on the table as I try to focus on reading the part of the newspaper that is in my hands as I stutter and say "Good…um…good morn…good morning Callie" and she does not even apologize for the intrusion. Then she looks straight down my slightly open robe as she places a kiss on my chest and says "You have such great boobs Arizona" as she just hums her approval and flashes me that shit-eating grin of hers that she knows I love so well as I stutter again as I say "Thanks…thanks…Callie" and that is when I know for a fact that she is teasing me and it is not my just my imagination like I first thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE EMEREALD CITY FREE FAMILY CLINIC**

**CHAPTER 4**

The clinic has taken off as we seem busier than when we all worked for G+SMH. With the clinic hours being from six am to ten pm seven days a week, finding time to do family things with Sofia and trying to find time for some adult adventures of our own are becoming harder and harder to do as Callie's hours at the hospital are more flexible than mine. But this one night, last night, I come home to find my girls fast asleep as it was late. I stand in the doorway of our bedroom to find my wife snoring away. Then I make my way to the guest bedroom and change into my pajamas as I crawl under the covers to try to get some sleep too. All I can do is think how I want nothing more than to slide under the sheets of the bed my wife is in right now and ravish her body. But instead I take my horny tired ass to my bed and think about how my wife's body once felt against mine as I drift off to sleep. At first I think I am dreaming as I feel a body…a very sexy warm body climb on top of me as two hands begin to caress my body under my shirt. Then I hear it…a soft whisper of "Arizona" as I now open my eyes quickly as I see my wife has straddled my body and is touching me all over. When she see that I am awake, she leans her head down but stops short of my lips as she asks "I'm so horny and you're here…do you have a problem with that"? I begin my stuttering session again as I say "No…No…no problem whatsoever" as she ravishes my body as I don't think about anything else at the moment but her.

With the palms of my hands resting on my wife's thighs as she is straddling my lower body, my Calliope takes my hands in hers as she places them on her breasts and I squeeze them gently as she whispers to me "You've always enjoyed my boobs haven't you Arizona" as I lean up to kiss her lips and say "Guilty as charged" as my wife forces me back down on the bed as she kisses me deeply. My hands leave my wife's boobs as they now cup her ass as she is working herself into a frenzy covering my upper body with her kisses and the sucking of my boobs. My right hand drifts down between her legs as I feel her wetness as it begins to drip in between my fingers and onto my residual limb as I quickly insert two and then three fingers deep inside my wife. Her hips begin to ride my hand as she is screaming my name as I try to silence her by kissing her lips before she wakes up our daughter. With my tongue deep down Callie's throat I feel her reach her orgasm as she moans into my mouth. As her body crashes down upon mine and we both are gasping for some much needed air, we lay in each others arms for a while before her new found strength returns and Callie tosses all the covers off the bed. With her head between my legs, my wife brings me to three orgasms with the talented use of her tongue and her fingers. How I miss this…being so raw and primal with my wife.

After a couple hours of intense fucking and love making, Callie is lying on my bare naked chest as she is ghostly tracing lazy circles along my bicep of my right arm. I am lying on my back as I am running my left hand through her hair and down her back as we just lie in the guest bedroom listening to each other breathe. Callie takes a deep breath and says to me in a whisper "Did she ever make you feel the way I do, Arizona"? I kiss the top of her head and whisper softly back to her "Calliope" as Callie raises her head off my chest and looks deep into my eyes. Then with her pleading eyes almost in tears looking back at me I try to say what I thinks she wants to hear which is the truth as I scoot back up in the bed leaning against the headboard all the while pulling her up with me and into my arms. "Callie, I will tell you this everyday if you need to hear it. She meant nothing to me…nothing. I was weak and vulnerable about what happened to my leg and she said all the right things at the time. I lost control and I regret that moment everyday of my life. But you need to hear me when I tell you…you are it for me Calliope Iphigenia Torres. You have always been it for me and you always will be it for me". Then my wife sits up on the edge of the bed as she places her head in her hands and begins to cry. Through her tears I hear her say "That is the part I just don't get Arizona. You knew her all of three days when you slept with her so how can you tell me she meant nothing to you. How can I trust you not to be so easily seduced again in the future if someone you only knew for three days can make turn your back on our marriage…on me and Sofia"?

I am angry now as I throw my legs over the other side of the bed and attach my prosthesis as I say "So this…what we just shared together over the last couple of hours was what Callie…a booty call for you…your need for me to scratch your itch…because by your questions and actions right now…you say you forgive me for my one night tryst with Lauren…but do you really Callie…do you, Callie"? We both lift our bodies off of the bed that we just made love in as we stand to face each other as our anger begins to show itself. My wife runs her hands through her hair as she begins to pace around the other side of the guest bedroom and says with venom in her voice "Yes Arizona, yes I do forgive you for what you have done but you need to understand that this is the second time I have been cheated on by my spouse. So forgive me if I am a little concerned about our future and if I can trust you again". I place my robe over my naked body as I say angrily "When are we going to stop beating that dead horse about George cheating on you. You cannot compare me to him. Yes we both cheated on you but that is where the similarity between the two of us ends because he cheated on you with someone he loved. I did not do that because I never loved Lauren. I have always loved you and for one brief moment I let her get the best of me and seduce me. I cannot keep having this same argument…you say you forgive me Calliope…so forgive me and let's move on with our lives together. Just tell me what you want…I will do anything you want baby, just tell me please". I stand there for what seems like forever when I hear my wife whisper "You wanted it too Arizona…you wanted it too…you could have said no when I came in here tonight…but you wanted the sex too". I walk across the room to stand in front of my wife as I say to her in a funny ha ha kind of way "Really Calliope, that's your reasoning for this late night rendezvous. Yes I did want the sex because I have been craving the touch of your body against mine for months now but do you blame me…have you seen you"? I see my wife smile back at me as I trace my fingertips down her arms and realize how chilly she is as my touch creates some goose bumps on her arms. I take off my robe as I place it around her to help with her chilly body. Then I break the silence as I say "Calliope, all you have to do is walk into a room that I am in and I become immediately wet for you. So yes, I did want the sex tonight and I will always want the sex with you because I love making love to you. I love you, Calliope".

I grab the front of my robe that my wife is wearing as I bring her into a very passionate kiss as her hands become tangled in my hair as she return my kiss. Just as we begin to heat this moment up as we both moan in each others mouth, we both hear a faint voice that has entered our room unnoticed as we hear our daughter say "Mami". Callie automatically wraps open my robe from her body as she wraps my body up against hers as much as she can so our daughter will not be traumatized by seeing her mama's nakedness as I giggle a bit and turn to say "Hello baby girl" while holding my wife close. Sofia smiles back at me to say "Hello mama" and then turns her attention back to her mami as the scene before her does not even seem to phase her as she says to my wife "Mami, why are you in mama's room"? My wife begins to chuckle a little in my arms as she says to our daughter "Sofia honey, why don't you go back into your room and I will be there in a minute". Sofia starts to turn and do as her mami says but then abruptly turns back to face her mama's and says "Mami, are you and mama getting back together because I like it when you both are sleeping in the same bed and don't fight. Please mamas, just tell each other that you are sorry because that always helps me and Zola when we fight". My wife says to our daughter sternly "Sofia" as I watch our daughter say "Yes mami" as she walks back to her room with a defeated look on her face and in that moment I know it is time to forgive my wife because if she had not given the order to Alex to cut off my leg and save my life, I would have died and never been able to fall in love with my wife and daughter all over again. Callie pulls out of our embrace as she begins to walk out of the room as she says "You alright, Arizona"?

I throw a t-shirt over my naked body as I take a seat on the edge of the bed thinking how could I not see it. Not see what is hiding in plain sight right in front of me. My gorgeous baby girl and my beautiful wife…how could I be so selfish and blind as to not see what I have right in front of me. Sofia, who is all of two years and eight months old, who loves me unconditionally, had just moments earlier worn a look of defeat on her face and in her eyes as she pleaded with my wife and me to just say we were sorry for hurting each other. Could it all be that simple…the words of a child…our child…just to say we are sorry for hurting each other so…so very much. I am so lost in my own thoughts about our daughter as I do not even hear my wife come back into the bedroom until she is kneeling before me asking me "Baby, what's wrong"? "I forgive you, Calliope. I forgive you because you love me and I love you and none of the rest should even matter. I know that you need time to trust me again but I promise you I will work everyday to earn your trust back. I love you and for as long as I live I will always love you. I cannot believe it took me this long to figure this out but when I saw the look of defeat in our daughter tonight, I knew that I will do everything in my power to keep you and Sofia in my life. So no matter how long it takes, I will be here to earn your trust back because I forgive you Calliope".

The very next day I could not wait for my session with Violet. I texted her early in the morning to ask if we could meet first thing when we both arrive at work. I was waiting impatiently in Violet's office as she comes in all frazzled from taking Lucas to our daycare as she says to me "Sorry I'm late Arizona, had a rough morning with Lucas". I ask her "Is he alright"? As she begins to tell me about some nightmares he has been experiencing from the move to Seattle, I sit and wait for my turn to talk to my friend about what happened with me and my wife last night. Violet sees my urgency as my right leg won't stop shaking. She takes a seat across from me as she gently places her hands on my right knee to slow my shaking leg down as she says "So what do you want…what do you need to talk about Arizona"?

"MywifeandIslepttogetherlastnightitwasmoreofabooty callforbothofusbutweslepttogether" as I take a deep breath as Violet looks as me with such confusion on her face and says "So I take this sexual episode was not planned on either of your parts…it just happened"? I take a drink of my bottled water, as I down about half the bottle, and then say "No it was not planned. Calliope came into to the guest bedroom after I got home from work and crawled into the bed as she woke me up to say that she was horny and I was there". My friend looked deep into my eyes and says "And then what happened between the two of you"? I proceed to tell my friend that we fucked each other and made love to one another for a few hours but then my Calliope asks me "Did Lauren…Dr. Boswell ever make you feel the way I make you feel, Arizona". As I continue with our conversation I tell Violet "I told my wife that I never loved Lauren and that I have always loved her and that's when she brought up the fact that she has been cheated on twice now by her spouses as she just had to bring up the George incident".

As my friend goes from friendship mode to doctor psychiatrist mode, Violet asks me "So what changed during the course of this conversation with your wife…did you both just get mad and raise your voices to each other or did something else happen"? I begin to cry as I say "Sofia happened". Violet now stares at me with a more puzzled look on her face as she hands me a box of tissues and asks "Did this talk with your wife become heated and you both woke up your daughter with your arguing"? I wipe my tears away as I say "I don't know…one minute Calliope and I were discussing George and my infidelities and then we both heard our daughter sweet voice in the doorway. Calliope asked our daughter to go back into her room and she would be in in a minute mainly because we both were still naked and my wife and I were holding each other as my robe was wrapped around the two of us. Sofia turned to walk out the door to do what my wife asked of her with such a defeated look on her face but then she turns to face my wife and I again as she says "Please mamas, just tell each other that you are sorry because that always helps me and Zola when we fight".

"I watch our daughter say the simplest request as I wonder if it could be that easy. Could we both just say we are sorry for our actions and actually mean it? So when my wife returns to the guest bedroom after putting our daughter back to bed I tell her that I am sorry and that I forgive her for her part in the amputation of my leg. I tell her that I will do everything I can to win her trust back and that I love her and only her and that I will tell her that everyday for the rest of my life". Violet just smiles at me as she says "I knew this move to Seattle was the right one. See you in a couple of days my friend as we will talk again and you will get through this Arizona. You and Callie and Sofia will be a family once again…I guarantee it my friend".


	5. Chapter 5

**THE EMEREALD CITY FREE FAMILY CLINIC**

**CHAPTER 5**

It's been six weeks…six weeks…since my wife and I made love to one another the night I told her that I forgive her for giving the order to cut my leg off. I know that I told her that night that I would wait for her to trust me again and I know that our schedules at work have been insane as either I am working days and she is working nights or vice versa but come on…six weeks without having sex with her is just crazy. Even though I have not officially moved back into our bedroom yet, we have not even scratched each others itches since that night. But on a couple of better notes, we have been able to avoid Sofia being in daycare all day either at the hospital or at the clinic's daycare facility since we have been on different schedules and my sessions with Violet have become more productive in the way I communicate with my wife. This makes our daughter very happy as she is spending more quality time with her mamas and we are having more conversations with her and each other. She and I along with her Uncle Alex go out to buy a Christmas tree today. Alex helps me set the tree up as Sofia and I have it all decorated when my wife walks in the door at 2:22 in the morning as she sees what we both have done and that we are both fast asleep in our daughter's big girl bed. I feel my wife's lips as she kisses me on my forehead as I turn to lie on my back and she then kisses my lips as this wakes me up even further. My hands automatically cover her cheeks as I draw her mouth deep into mine. When the kiss finally breaks all I hear is my wife whisper "Arizona" as she lifts me off of our daughter's bed and carries me into our bedroom as she lies me down on our bed.

Within seconds our clothes are on the floor as Calliope is lying on top of me as she begins making love to me. Slowly and tenderly my wife begins with kissing me with her very talented tongue as we each explore the insides of each others mouths moaning very loudly as we set off on this journey tonight. Then her mouth leaves mine as she travels down my chest to enjoy each of my boobs as I dart my hands throughout her hair as she sucks on each of my boobs. With her hands still on my boobs as she caresses them and plays with my nipples as she moves her mouth down my stomach only stopping long enough to poke her tongue in and out of my belly button. I arch my back upwards as I moan her name and she continues on her quest. I feel her kiss the curls of my hair before she plunges her tongue deep inside me as I now scream her name as it echoes throughout our bedroom. Releasing her right hand from my left boob as her mouth has my engorged clit inside, I feel my wife fingers begin to move in and out of me at a steady pace. With my hands still in her hair and holding her head in place as she is going down on me, my body begins thrashing all about on our bed. My wife takes her head out from inside me as she screams "Come for me baby…Come for me hard Arizona" as I scream her name "Calliope" with a vengeance as she makes me come so hard. My entire body goes limp as I see my wife coming back up my body as my breathing begins to return to normal but I feel her fingers still inside me as I feel the thumb tweak my clit as I whisper in her ear "Baby what are you doing to me" as she just laughs a little and say "Oh Arizona, I think you know exactly what I am doing to you. You did not think that I was only going to give you one orgasm tonight did you" as she kisses me deeply again and sends me over the edge again. We both repeat this wonderful sexual feeling to each other until we finally fall asleep in each others arms just before six in the morning.

I see this small dark blob with a hint of pink run across the floor of the bedroom and out the door as I hear it giggle as I try to make my eyes adjust to the incoming sun through the window Then I see it again and see that it is my daughter with her dark curly hair flowing down her shoulders and across back and a large pink bow in the middle of her head as she runs from the doorway across the bedroom and into the closet that used to be mine. She is still giggling as she is carrying my different shoes as she seems to be on a mission. Then I see my wife holding some of my clothes as she hangs them up in the closet too. I turn to say something to my wife but she is gone in an instant. Then Sofia comes back into the room with some more of my shoes as I watch her place them in the closet as I tilt my head off the edge of the bed and say to her "Good morning baby girl, and what are you doing with my shoes" as she stops dead in her tracks and walks up to me cupping her hands on my cheeks as she is wearing the biggest smile on her face as she says "I am helping mami move you back into your bedroom. Mami and I are moving your clothes and shoes back into your room, mama". Then we hear "Good morning sleepyhead" as my wife enters our bedroom with her hands full of my clothes as I say "Good morning my love". Sofia runs out of our room and into the guest bedroom to continue her mission of retrieving my shoes as my wife hangs up my clothes in my closet as I ask her "Are you sure about this, Calliope"? My wife leans over the bed to give me a proper good morning kiss as she says to me with so much love in her voice "I have never been surer about anything in my life. I love you and I want you back in my bed…in our bed". I pull her down on the bed on top of me as I return her good morning kiss very passionately but before we can venture any further our daughter makes her presence known as we both hear her say "Mamas, get a room". I begin to giggle very loud at our daughter's response as my wife says "Sofia, where did you hear that phrase" as our daughter just smiles back at the two of us and says "Zola is always telling her mama and papa that all the time when she sees them kissing. Is it bad to say that, mami"? With my wife and I both still smiling at our daughter's question, my wife says to Sofia "No mija, it was just unexpected that's all. You both ready for some pancakes this morning because as soon as your mama gets up out of that bed then we can all go out to breakfast" as my wife smacks my bare ass that has slipped out from under the sheet. With both of my girls staring at me, I wrap myself up in the sheet off the bed because I am still naked underneath as I say to them both giving them a wink "Alright already, I'm up and I'll be ready soon".

I am standing in my office at the clinic staring down at my wife's wedding ring in my hand as I cannot wait to place it back on her finger tonight. We became official last week for getting back together as my wife and daughter moved my clothes from the guest bedroom back into our bedroom. We have not told anyone of our decision before tonight but with the smiles beaming on both of our faces all the time it really does not take a genius to know that we are still in love with one another. We have kept our wedding rings in a safety deposit box at our bank since our separation but here I stand with both Calliope's wedding ring and mine in my hand as I am ready to ask her to be my wife all over again tonight. Sofia is having a sleepover with Zola as I have dropped her off at the Shepherd's before I came to the party that we are having here at the clinic. The other doctors and I are throwing a New Years Eve party tonight for the staff of the clinic along with some family and personal friends tonight. Calliope was supposed to be here by ten when her shift ends but the text I just received she apologizes profusely as an MVC has just come into the ER and she will be here ASAP. I text her back to say not to worry and that if she cannot make it here then I will see her at home later. She then texts me a bunch of X's and O's and then writes "I love you baby" as I text back to her "Me too…Me too".

Karev knocks on my office door and pokes his head inside to say "Hey boss, what are you doing in here. The music, food and fun are out here so c'mon and sing us a song. Loosen up and have some fun even though I know Torres is stuck at the hospital when you were expecting her to be tonight. C'mon Arizona, it's been like forever since I heard you sing a song". I push my body from the front of my desk as I say to him while walking towards him "Why didn't you get paged"? Alex Karev has been my protégé and friend for going on five years now as he says "Chief Megan Hunt, the new chief of surgery, said she will page me if she needs me but right now there are no Peds cases involved with the MVC that just came in". Alex wraps his arm around my shoulder as we walk back out to where all of the other guests are enjoying themselves. We make it to the two large conference rooms that we have turned into one huge room where we have placed a stage and dance floor and the bar area. We also make it just in time to hear Addison and Jake finish their version of "Mockingbird" as everyone is clapping and hooting and hollering as they both kiss at the end of the song. Then Addison screams at the top of her voice "Arizona" as her arms begin flailing about signaling for me to come up on the stage. Then with a little push forward from Alex, I make my way up to the stage. I receive a big round of applause from all of the guests as stand on the stage and tell the DJ my song selection. Then I turn to face my friends and colleagues.

The room quiets down as I walk up to the microphone and say "Everybody having a good time tonight"? With all the folks in the room whistling and clapping, I wait for the room to get quiet again before I continue. "I just want to thank you all for coming out tonight and celebrating this night with me and the rest of the doctors" I say to everyone as I then pause for a moment and take a deep breath. "All of you know about the plane crash I along with some other doctors at Seattle Grace Mercy West were involved in and the personal crisis that Callie and I have been through over the past eighteen months or so. Callie…Callie…My Calliope was supposed to be here tonight to help celebrate this evening with me but unfortunately she is at the hospital right now. So here is the song I chose to sing for my wife tonight and I hope you all enjoy it and once again thanks for coming. I love you all more than words can say". The DJ begins to play the song I chose to sing to my wife tonight as I walk up to the microphone and begin to sing "Far Away" by Nickleback.

When I finish the song I stand in front of everyone in attendance as I confess my love for my wife as I say with all the love in my heart "I love you Calliope Iphigenia Torres. I always have and I always will". As the crowd erupts in a standing ovation I can hear Alex above everyone else as he say "Yea baby, now that's what I'm talking about" as I just giggle at his gesture but do not realize what he has just done. After a little dancing and drinking listening to other people at the party sing some songs, I make my way back to my office as it about ten minutes until midnight. I check my phone but I see that I have not received any other text from Callie since the last one she sent around ten tonight. I hear my door open but before I turn around I hear my own voice singing the Nickleback song I sang earlier to my wife as I chuckle and say "Alex, did you record me singing tonight"? As I am waiting for an answer I then hear my wife beautiful voice singing along with mine the end of "Far Away" as she is holding her phone in her hand and I realize she has received a recording of me singing to her tonight from Alex. I turn around as she walks towards me and swallows me up in her arms as she kisses me deeply and then we both finish the song together in each others arms.

When we conclude the singing of the song to each other, my wife takes my mouth into hers as she kisses me passionately. Then we hear someone from the other room shout out "Thirty seconds until midnight". I slightly push myself from my wife's embrace as I say quickly "Wait baby, wait. I have to ask you something" I reach into my pants pocket as I pull out the black box that holds our wedding rings as I open it taking out her wedding ring as I say "Calliope, I love you and want to ask you if I can place your wedding ring back on your finger"? I watch my wife's face as she smiles back at me and says "Yes Arizona you may" as I slide her wedding ring back on her finger and then I watch as she takes my wedding ring out of the box and places it back on my finger. With our guests yelling "3…2…1 Happy New Year" my Calliope looks at me with such love in her eyes and says "Happy New Year, Arizona" as I say back to her "Happy New Year, Calliope. I love you. Best New Year's Day ever. Can we go and get Sofia because I want to spend tonight with my two best girls"? But my wife has other plans as she says "Let's wait until tomorrow because I want to spend tonight with just you".


	6. Chapter 6

**THE EMEREALD CITY FREE FAMILY CLINIC**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Daniel Timothy Sloan Robbins Torres** is the elder twenty two year old twin son of my wife and me as I find him in his room of our spacious country home just outside of Seattle. He is shining his brass buttons of his Marine Corp uniform and his black shoes. I softly knock on his door as he turns to greet me with a smile and those gorgeous Robbins dimples that he has inherited from me and my father and the Sloan nose that he has inherited from his father and finally his laugh that is pure Calliope. With his soft shortened curly blond hair and his deep ocean blue eyes, he stares at me and says "Hey mama, how are you doing this beautiful morning"? I walk up to our son as I kiss him on the cheek and say "Good son, so what are you all planning to do today"? I sit on the end of our son's bed as he tells me about their itinerary. "Well first, since its guy's day today, and Diego has never been to Seattle so Carlos along with myself and our uncles Alex, Jake, James, Derek, Owen and Ben along with Grandpa's Carlos and Grandpa Daniel are first going to play some golf then we all thought we take our future brother-in-law into Seattle and see some sights and then finish off the evening with all of you ladies at the Mariners-Red Sox ball game tonight. What about all of you ladies, where might you all be going"?

Just as I am about to tell our son about the all girl's itinerary when my wife along with both of our mothers as well as our daughter Sofia, Diego's sister Marisol, Addison, Miranda, Jo, and Amelia all come into the bedroom as my mother says "Your father is downstairs stating that the town car is leaving in fifteen minutes" as Daniel walks up to his grandmother as he plants a kiss on her pretty pink lips and gives her a hug…a real Robbins hug…and then says "Tell grandpa we will be down soon. First I have to talk to my mamas and Sofia". With everyone giving our son a kiss as they all leave his bedroom as the three of us ladies stand together in the center of Daniel's bedroom as he pulls out a letter from his inside jacket pocket of Marine Corp uniform and says "This arrived for me back on the base before I left to come home for Sofia's wedding. I have already shown it and talked with both grandpas and grandmas and to Carlos and I would like to show it to the three of you. I applied for this after I was home this past Christmas. I will finish my military service with the Marine Corp on December 15th of this year and I want to further my career in law enforcement". We watch him tear open the envelope as he begins to read to us the contents of the letter.

**Washington State Patrol  
PO Box 42620  
Olympia, WA 98504-2620**

**The Washington State Patrol makes a difference every day,  
enhancing the safety and security of our state by  
providing the best in public safety services.**

April 28, 2036

Dear Mr. Daniel Timothy Sloan Robbins Torres,

It is with great pride and much appreciation from the Washington State Patrol here in OlympiaWashington that you, Daniel Timothy Sloan Robbins Torres, have been selected into the training program. With your experience in the United States Marine Corp for the past four years, we are confident in your ability with your military police background that you will succeed in our training program. Please report to our main office at the address above at 0800 a.m. for further instructions. Your program training begins on January 2, 2037 and will last six months and upon graduation you will be enlisted as a Washington State Trooper. Good luck and I look forward to meeting you on January 2, 2037.

Sincerely,

Captain Jeffrey T. Fowler

With our son completes the reading the contents of the letter he received from the Washington State Highway Patrol both my wife and daughter jump for joy and wrap their arms around Timothy's neck as they hug him tight and tell him congratulations. I stand before our son as he stares back at me with my wife and daughter's arms wrapped around his neck waiting for my initial reaction to his letter. Both women back away from our son as they continue with their congratulations and I walk up to him as I hug him tight and then hug him even tighter as I whisper in his ear and tell him that I love him.

**Carlos Mark Sloan Robbins Torres** is our other twenty two year old twin son and the youngest of our three children. He is a senior at The University of Washington Law School. He plays basketball, baseball and football for Huskies and has been an avid sports fanatic since the age of five. Even though he is a true blue Mariners fan, because he has been born and raised here in Seattle all of his life, he is also a fan and is a true red and blue baseball fan of mine and my father's favorite team…The Boston Red Sox just like his twin brother Daniel and their older sister Sofia. My wife and I walk into our other son's bedroom to find him standing in front of the full length mirror on his closet door as we watch in silence as Carlos is straightening his cranberry colored bow tie and his vest to match as my wife says out loud "Mijo, you are one handsome gentleman". We both walk over to him as we kiss each of his cheeks and he says "Muchas gracias, mamas". He kisses his mamas back as he says "I just wanted to try it on before Sofia's big day".

With his dark curly hair and his twin dimpled cheeks and his caramel skin just like the mixture of both my wife and I along with the Sloan nose just like his biological father, the biological father that he and Timothy never were able to meet, Carlos Mark is his mothers son. You see, three years after Arizona and I made our way back together after her affair, we wanted more children. So with Addison's help and a secret deposit left by Mark Sloan, my wife was artificially insemination with some of my eggs and Mark's sperm. After three tries and a year and a half later she became pregnant with twins as one of my eggs and one of her eggs in her body each contained a child. With Daniel being the dimpled boy with the blond hair and blue eyes and fair skinned replica of my gorgeous wife Arizona with a hint of me in his smile and his laugh and Carlos being the dark hair and brown eyes with the caramel skin replica of me with my wife's smile and her laugh as well as her dimples. With a mini version of me in Sofia and Carlos, I have my own mini version of Arizona in Daniel.

Everyone finds themselves standing in our large front yard in a circle listening to my father as he goes over the finer points of the itinerary that he has typed up for this weekend's events. With a few corrections being made to the schedule, my father's last words are "Alright everyone, so the ballgame starts at 7:30 so please be at the ballpark no later than seven. Callie's father and I have reserved a loge that will be filled with food and refreshments. The two limo drivers that we have hired are instructed to have everyone, and I mean everyone, at SafeCo Field by 7p.m. Do I make myself perfectly clear" as a round of "Yes Sir" and some half hearted salutes are made as my wife and I look at everyone with stern faces as the small eruption of laughter that begins is immediately silenced. With our sons placing their hands in the middle of the circle and everyone follows suit as our son Daniel says "Alright folks, on three" and everybody counts one…two…three and then shouts "Happy Wedding Day". We all exchange kisses and hugs as we all say we will see each other later and we make our way to the limos with all the ladies getting into one limo and the men in the other limo. As all of the ladies pile into the limo and I am practically sitting on Calliope's lap when she softly kisses my neck and whispers in my ear "Baby, we need to talk later when we find time together. I need to tell you something". I turn to face my wife as I say "What is it, Calliope"? Just then someone begins to pass around some mimosas and the inside of the limo begins cheering for our daughter and her special day and the thought of my wife's questionable concern takes another back seat to this weeks events.

"Callie…Callie, are you in here"? As I am sitting on the toilet in the private loge area of Safeco Field as I hear someone call out my name as I say "Christina is that you"? Then I hear what appears to be knocking on each stall door as I hear again my name being called "Torres, are you in here"? I finish my business and flush the toilet as I open the stall door to find Christina Yang checking out the other stalls to make sure we are alone. "What the hell are you doing, Yang" I say as I make my way over to the sink area. Christina Yang, our daughter's godmother, stands behind me as I hear her say "Just wanted to make sure we were alone". She took one last look around and then says to me "So did you talk to Blondie yet about Boston"? I finish wiping my hands off with the cloth towel provided by the ballpark as I turn to face my friend and say "No I have not. This week has been too busy with Sofia's wedding and all the family and friends in attendance. I told her in the limo this morning that I need to talk to her about something as soon as we are alone". Christina washes her hands as she laughingly says "Well, you probably can count out tonight for talking with her because she is trying to out drink everyone here so I'm figuring that she will be too drunk to talk to when you both get home". I smile at my friend through the mirror in the ladies restroom as I think about the events that have taken place all day today and all the alcohol drinking that has ensued. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day to talk to my wife about the conference Christina and I attended last week. Yes, maybe tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE EMEREALD CITY FREE FAMILY CLINIC**

**CHAPTER 7**

I am standing in the hot, steaming shower the next morning as I am thinking and pondering on how to exactly tell my wife something…something big. I wanted to tell her last night but after an all day of drinking booze and then having our son Daniel carry my wife from the limo to our bed where she had already passed out on the way home from the ballgame, it did not seem like a very good time to try to talk with her about this situation. As I am standing in our shower and the hot water is cascading down my body I begin to hear moaning. And not just any kind of moaning…the kind of moaning that only comes from someone throwing up as our bathroom begins to smell of alcohol. I quickly turn off the water as I slide the shower door open and grab a towel off the towel rack to cover my body. Just as I step out of the shower I hear my wife's very sexy voice say "Hey there baby, my you sure do look sexy after a shower" as I look down and she is straddling the toilet with her legs and is sprawled out backwards on the bathroom floor with puke in her hair. I hurry and flick on the overhead fan and open the bathroom door to cycle out the distinct odor of alcohol and try to fill the rooms with fresh air. I grab a washcloth off the shelf as I run extremely cold water over and over until the washcloth is ice cold as I wring it out and place it over my wife's face. Then I kneel down beside her as I wipe off the puke from her face and her hair as she smiles at me with that dimpled smile I so love and I hear her say "I love you, my Calliope" as I kiss her now clean forehead and say "I love you too, my Arizona…but you need to shower so we can get ready for all the things we have to accomplish today". I help Arizona up off the floor and sit her down on the closed toilet seat as I pull her hair back off her face just in case she needs to puke again. Then I hand her her toothbrush and some toothpaste as she brushes her teeth and I begin to remove her pajamas. She finishes brushing her teeth and gargles some mouthwash as I take the items from her hand and help her into the shower. I place her on the shower chair and she rapidly grabs my towel off my body as she places several kisses on my chest between my breasts and says "I will need this towel for later" as I bend inward to kiss my wife very passionately with the taste of toothpaste and mouthwash infiltrating my mouth as well. When I break the kiss, I say to her "Let me know if you need my help when you are done" as I peck her lovely pink lips again and I hear a faint "Always" as I slide the glass shower door closed as I watch the silhouette of my wife's body as she bathes herself.

With the day before the wedding beginning with having breakfast with everyone at my father-in-law's hotel as my wife and I meet up with the rest of the family and friends and then onto the church for some wedding decorating. We are all so involved and wrapped up in the church decorating that I totally forget that my wife wanted to talk to me about something a few days ago. I find my Calliope with Meredith and Christina as the three of them are hanging flowers from the rafters of the church's cathedral as I try to gain her attention by shouting her name but with everyone talking and shouting orders out to one another, my wife cannot hear me. I decide to make my way to her but am accosted by my mother and mother-in-law as they are sitting at a table out in the lobby of the church along with Marisol and Zola as the four of them are putting the finishing touches on the centerpieces for each of the tables at the reception. My mother asks for my help and I completely forget that I need to talk to my wife as the wedding activities take precedence over any conversation that I may need to have with my wife…for now anyways. With our time running short to make it to the wedding rehearsal dinner, as the church decorating and the wedding dress rehearsal took longer than anticipated, I still cannot find the time to talk to my wife as everyone is rushing to change their clothes for dinner.

The rehearsal dinner is being held at the restaurant in my father's hotel here in Seattle in their private dining hall. My wife and I are sitting next to each other as her hand is slowly making its way up my thigh under my dress as she casually carries on a conversation with some of the folks at the table. I try my damndest to keep my focus on the numerous conversations that are taking place throughout the family dynamic but my wife is turning me on with her traveling fingertips and her hot breath on my neck as she speaks to other members of the wedding party. With an occasional light peck of her lips on my neck and my left cheek she is driving me crazy. When the maitre'd bends his head next to my wife's left ear to ask her about the dessert she ordered for this evening, my wife turns into his direction and I find an open window to excuse myself from the table to try to recompose myself and make my way to the ladies room. After a few minutes of me splashing cold water on my face and wiping my face clean with a towel, I hear the door to the ladies room open and then close. Then I hear what sounds like a lock being clasped as I turn to see my wife with her lust filled eyes walking towards me. Before I can say a word her lips inhale mine as she lifts me up in the air and places my ass on the counter behind me. Arizona spreads my legs open with her body as her fingertips trace backwards underneath the hem of my dress to come to rest the palms of her hands on my ass. Her lips escape mine as she pushes my head and upper body back against the mirror with her head as she whispers in my ear "I knew you were going commando tonight…I just knew it. Always for me…only for me". The next thing I know is that my wife falls to her knees and I feel her going down on me right here in this women's restroom and there is nothing I can do about it but just enjoy the pleasure my wife is bringing me. Arizona bends my lower legs upwards as she places the heels of my feet on the same countertop my ass is enjoying as I place my hand on the back of her head to guide her to where I need her the most right now. But after over twenty five years of being together she really does not need any guidance to have her way with me as I scream out her name as she makes me come right then and there. Arizona takes a few extra moments to clean me as she never uses a towel…just her tongue…as always…just her tongue.

With both sets of our parents securely in their hotel rooms for the night everyone else meets in the lobby to go the game plan for the bachelor and bachelorette parties taking place tonight. My wife and I bid the wedding party a good night as we are taking a cab back to our home with the knowledge and blessing from our sons and our daughter that everyone will be on their best behavior and that we will see them in the morning for breakfast. Calliope and I watch as all the ladies pile into one town car and all the men do the same as our taxi pulls up to the front of the hotel. My wife and I snuggle into each others arms as we enjoy the cab ride through the city we have called home for over twenty five years now. Calliope is softly snoring by the time the cab pulls up in front of our home as I have to nudge her awake so we may exit the cab. Once inside the dimly lit house of ours, I notice the quiet. For the last week and a half the house has been constantly busy but tonight the only noise I hear is my wife's high heels dragging across the wooden floor of our foyer. My wife stops walking halfway to our bedroom to ask me to unzip her dress and I do without question as she then continues on her quest to our bedroom. I walk around the house turning off some of the lights but leaving some on for our children when they arrive home later. Before I make my way into the bedroom I stop at the sink for a drink of water and some aspirin to stop the headache before it begins.

I am leaning over the kitchen sink after drinking my water and taking a couple of aspirins taking a moment to think about all that has happened this week. Suddenly I feel a pair of warm hands and arms encase me from behind and pull me into an embrace. I feel my wife's nose move the strands of hair that have fallen by the wayside off my neck as she finds comfort in kissing the skin right behind my right ear and then teasingly nipping at my earlobe with her teeth. I lean backwards into this embrace as I trace my fingertips up the back of my wife's thighs to find her naked ass as my Calliope whispers in my ear "This dress with no panty or thong lines…this fucking sexy dress on you tonight". As she begins to slowly pull down the zipper of my dress and continues to say "You are so fucking sexy in this dress…let's see who else is going commando tonight shall we" as the dress falls to the floor showing her all my nakedness and pools at my feet. "I knew it" my Calliope shouts at the top of her lungs as she swiftly picks me up and plants my ass on the island countertop in the middle of our kitchen. With my wife's hands moving faster than the speed of light she takes off my prosthesis as her mouth covers mine and her hands continue their journey all over my body. When breathing becomes an issue my wife takes her mouth from mine and finds my boobs to do her skillful magical mouth and tongue action on as I gently lean back on the island and let my wife have her way with me. Before too long my wife's skillful and magical tongue finds its way to my very wet and hot center as she inhales my clit and plunges three fingers deep inside me making me moan very loudly. With no children or any other loved ones in our home I scream my wife's name so loud as she brings me to three orgasms…one after the other…until she finally makes her way back up my very limp body to find my lips and covers them with her own. My senses become heightened again as I taste myself on my wife's lips and tongue. I sit up and grab my wife's head as I guide it to my chest as we both are panting in unison trying to catch our breath. Once we give each other a few deep…deep French kisses…focusing on sucking each other tongues…and our breathing has become more regulated my wife wraps my leg around her body as we walk to our bedroom together.

A few hours later, after some intense lovemaking, my wife and I are completely exhausted as my head is lying on her still very naked chest and I am listening to her heartbeat. Then my gorgeous wife Arizona speaks "Baby, are you wake" as I am still listening to her heart beating in her chest as I say to her "Uh Hmmm" then I hear her say to me "Do you want to tell me now what you have been trying to tell me all week…about you conference"? Just then, as much as I wanted to stay in that moment of just listening to my wife's heartbeat, I knew that I had to tell her about what happened last week. I lifted my head off my wife's chest but not before I kiss the valley between her magnificent boobs on more time and sit at the foot of the bed facing my wife. Arizona saw the seriousness in my face as she too sits up at the head of the bed to quickly say "What's wrong Calliope, you look so serious"? I take my wife's hands in mine as I say "Well theirs no good way to say this so I am just going to say it. I met someone…someone in Boston".


	8. Chapter 8

**THE EMEREALD CITY FREE FAMILY CLINIC**

**CHAPTER 8**

My wife's hands begin to pull away from mine but I stop them and hold them tighter as I say "Shit…that's not what I meant…not what I meant at all…not the way you are thinking right now. Shit…I need to think before I speak…let me try again Arizona". I move closer to my wife as I place her hands with mine in my lap as I begin again. "Christina and I went to that conference in Boston. When we arrived at the hotel hosting the conference we were approached by a young woman who introduced herself to Christina as Dr. Carpenter and very much wanted to talk to her alone. Christina asked me to go and get our information packet from the front desk while she talked to Dr. Carpenter. I was about to walk away from the two women when Dr. Carpenter extended her hand to me and says "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" and I turn around to reciprocate her handshake as I say "Dr. Callie Torres". As this woman is shaking my hand she says "Dr. Callie Torres, the Head of Orthopedics at Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital" and I say "Yes one in the same" and then this woman asks me "Dr. Callie Torres who is married to Dr. Arizona Robbins, Pediatric surgeon" and I remark again "One in the same" as she lets go of my hand and says "Very nice to meet you, Dr. Torres" as I feel a little creeped out at her slight grin on her face, as it seems so familiar for some reason, and say "Likewise" as I walk away from the two women. I walk up to the front desk to check Christina and I in and retrieve our information packets but when I turn around to search for the two women they are no where to be found. I walk around for a few minutes more and stop outside of some small room off the main lobby area and before I call Christina's cell phone to find where she is, I hear her talking very loudly at Dr. Carpenter. There is a partition just inside the door so neither woman sees me enter the room as I stand and listen to their argument". I stop for a minute to take a drink of water, Arizona hands me the water bottle and says "Calliope, you didn't listen in" as I shake my head in the affirmative.

Then I continue "Arizona, I know that I shouldn't have and Christina already reprimanded me for doing so, but you need to hear what was said between them alright". With my wife nodding her head yes, I continue with my story. "The argument began with Dr. Carpenter asking Christina why she was not accepted in the Cardio-Thoracic program at Grey+SloanMemorialHospital. Christina told her that it was because of her academic scores and that she has been the head of this department for over twenty years now she does not feel she needs to tell every applicant why they have not been chosen and this line of questioning is very inappropriate. Then Dr. Carpenter asks her "So it's not because of my name or my namesake then"? Christina walks right up to the good doctor and says "First of all, keep your voice down and no it is not because your mother in her sick and twisted mind named you after a woman who scorned her all those years ago…it is because you are not good enough to be in my program. So whatever or however your mother and you have schemed your way into this conference today you will not be meeting your namesake as you call her…do I make myself perfectly clear". I hear a faint "yes" come from Dr. Carpenter as I watch Christina walk away from her but before Christina could make it out the door we both hear Dr. Carpenter say "Well if I can't meet the great and powerful Dr. Arizona Robbins maybe I can tell her wife about me". Christina turns on a dime and is facing Dr. Carpenter again but before she can say a word I come out from the partition and say "What is it exactly do you want to tell me about you? And who the hell are you anyways"? Christina turns to face me and says "Callie don't…she's nobody" just as Dr. Carpenter walks away from Christina and says "We have not been properly introduced. My name is Arizona Robin Boswell Carpenter".

I watch the color drain out of my wife's face as she hears me say the woman's name as I say to my Arizona "Are you alright babe…do you want me to stop with the story"? Arizona rises up off our bed as she grabs her robe to cover her nakedness as she hands me my robe to do the same as she says to me "I need something to drink" and makes her way out of our bedroom. I quickly follow closely behind her until we reach the kitchen. My wife reaches for a bottle of white wine and two glasses and then advances towards the living room where we both take a seat on the sofa. She hands me the bottle of wine and the glasses as she silently asks me to pour each of us a drink. While downing the first glass of wine with ease, my wife holds onto the second glass for dear life as she says to me "What…what…why…why Calliope" as I begin to finish the story. "It seems, from what I could gather from the young doctor, that Dr. Boswell…Lauren…when she left Seattle all those years ago she met a man and got pregnant. She married this man and they had this baby whom she named after you. Eventually the marriage did not work out and they divorced. But she told the young Dr. Carpenter before she died two years ago that the reason she named her daughter after you was because she fell madly and deeply in love with you and when you sent her away, because you still loved me and wanted our marriage to work, the only way she could hold on to you was by naming her daughter after you. Lauren told her daughter on her death bed that when she decides to have children of her own someday to name the child after someone she loves with all of her heart because there is no greater joy in life than to have that special someone with you in your heart everyday". I place my wine glass on the coffee table in front of the sofa as I smile and a little laugh comes from my mouth as I say to my wife "I guess I can see her point of view on the subject" as my wife hastily says "Please Calliope, don't think for a minute that she has a right to do what she did to her own daughter". I take my wife's hands in mine as I say "I can see her point about naming our children after the people we love. I named Sofia after my grandmother who I will always love and we named our sons after your father and mine and after Mark because we love them. That is what I mean when I say that I can see her point on the matter but I too do not like the idea of her naming her daughter after you. I liked the fact that in all of the land there is only one Arizona Robbins and she is my wife". I lean into my wife's embrace as I kiss her gorgeous pink lips and whisper into her ear "What do you say we stop talking about this now and make our way back to our bedroom before the children arrive home from their party". My wife wraps her body up into mine as I carry her back to our bed and for the next several hours we make mad passionate love to one another.

The smell of coffee brewing and bacon and sausage sizzling in the frying pan and the sound of chatter amongst family and friends wakes me up to find my beautiful brunette haired wife spread out on my naked chest. I move the abundance of hair to find her breathtakingly stunning face as I move it off my naked chest to hold it up as she is still snoring and I kiss her deeply to wake her up this morning…the morning of our daughter's wedding day. Just as my wife wakes up from my delicious kiss our bedroom door burst open to find our sons holding a tray of food and hot coffee as I hurry as wrap the blanket over my wife and I as I say "Boys" and they both just smile as Carlos says "Please mama, I saw more of your fantastic rock hard body when I was five and you were chasing mami around the house when you thought we were all asleep and you both were naked". My wife pokes her head out from under the blanket to say "Carlos Mark, you watch yourself mister" as our sons laugh a bit but when my wife speaks to our youngest son he apologizes profusely for his actions. My wife and I finish our breakfast as we exit our bed to get dressed for the day. I come out of the bathroom to find my wife talking to Christina as they are making the bed. My wife informs our friend of the discussion we had last evening as Christina says to me "I know that I probably should have told you both when she first applied for an internship at the hospital but I thought that I handled the situation". I tell our friend thank you for her concern and then I add "What Lauren…Dr. Boswell did after she left Seattle is all on her. This child…this daughter of hers is all her doing and after today I would really like not to discuss this matter again. That part of my life…that part that I am not proud of is long gone. Calliope forgave me for what I had done and we have built a life together that I am so very proud of…so this discussion stops here today. This is a wedding day…our daughter…your goddaughter Christina is getting married today. So let's focus on that and not on something I had no control over then or now and never wish to discuss again. Do I make myself perfectly clear, ladies"? I walk out of our bedroom but first I kiss my wife and hug our daughter's godmother as the two of them say back to me "Perfectly" and follow me out to join the rest of our family with the biggest smiles on our faces because it is a wedding day…our daughter Sofia's wedding day and nothing else matters.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE EMEREALD CITY FREE FAMILY CLINIC**

**CHAPTER 9**

The spa at my father's hotel is filled with every Robbins Torres family member and the rest of the wedding party as everyone is getting the royal treatment. From mani's, pedi's, massages, facials and hair styling's of many different kinds, there is no limit to what the talented employees of the new Torres Hotel and Spa can do for you. All of the ladies dresses have been taken to the church earlier this morning as all of the women meet in the lobby for their limo ride to the church after being coiffed, primped, waxed and plucked for this special day. Once everyone arrives at the church, everyone is in awe of the way the inside of the church looks. After some more pictures of the beginning of the big day are being taken by the different photographers, the wedding party makes their way to the individual rooms so everyone can get ready before the guests begin to arrive. My wife and I walk into the room that holds our daughter along with her maid of honor Zola and her bridesmaids Marisol and Aria's daughter Lucia, my wife and I are taken aback by the way our daughter is glowing in her wedding dress. My wife begins to cry as the first thing that comes out of our daughter's mouth when she sees her mama crying is "Mama, please don't cry. You will make the rest of us cry and then our make up will be ruined. Please mami make her stop crying…please". I stand to face my wife as I stand in her line of sight of our daughter and make her look into my eyes as I say "Please baby, hold back your tears for just right now. Then as we watch our beautiful daughter as she walks down the aisle in a few minutes you may cry all you want but just not right now". Arizona stares right back at me as I dab the tears from her cheeks with a tissue so not to mess up her makeup and says to only me "For you my love I will hold back my tears but I cannot and will not promise you that for the rest of this day I will not become one of those mothers". I kiss my wife's very pouty lips as I smile back at her and say "Deal". Then within minutes Daniel and Carlos arrive and family pictures of the five of us are taken and not one tear is shed by all.

At 6 p.m. on the dot the music begins to play as everyone shuffles to find their place as Sofia asks everyone to leave the room except her brothers and her mami and me. With her hands intertwined into her brothers as the three of them face my wife and I as our daughter says to us "Mamas, Daniel, Carlos and I want to tell you both something. We all agree that the two of you should be up on the altar with me so we have changed the game plan up a bit. Instead of the two of you sitting next to your parents, Daniel and Carlos will be escorting you both onto the altar. Will this be alright with the two of you"? Before my wife can say a word I walk up to our daughter and our sons as I place both of my hands over theirs and say "Today is your day our beautiful daughter and however you want this day to happen your mami and I are more than willing to see you receive the day you deserve. So you just tell your mami and me where you want us to stand and we will do as you ask". I kiss all three of our children and then Daniel says to us "Well the way the three of us have pictured this day, Carlos and I will walk the two of you down the aisle and then we will place you both at the altar facing each other and the two of you holding your hands together" and then Carlos finishes the instructions as he says "Then Daniel and I will walk back down the aisle and retrieve the rest of the wedding party. Sound like a plan, mamas"? My wife is the next to say "Sounds like a wonderful plan children. So where do you want your mama and I right now"? Both of our sons open up their right arms as my wife walks out of the room on the arm of our son Carlos and I walk along side of her on the arm of our son Daniel. The four of us make it to the end of the aisle just in time to watch my father and Calliope's father escort our mothers down the aisle and to their seats. Then the music stops and when it begins again the song playing over the speaker system inside this old Catholic church is the sweet voice of Adele singing "One and Only" as both my wife and I say to our sons together "You didn't" as our sons smile back at the two of us and say together "We Did". Just before we begin our descent down the aisle our son Daniel says "For what it's worth mamas, your three children have thought long and hard about everything that is about to happen today. We love you both beyond measure so please enjoy this day". Then Carlos says "That goes ditto for me and Sofia too. Just know that this is the only way we all could think of to express our love for you both" and with that last statement our sons kiss our lips as we walk towards the altar. As the four of us make our way down the altar, my wife and I notice that everyone is standing as we look at each other strangely and in wonder.

Calliope and I are standing at the altar holding each others hands as my wife whispers to me "You look beautiful today, Arizona" as my smile radiates back to my wife as I say "You are breathtakingly stunning my Calliope". We both are standing facing each other as our children have instructed us to do. With the song "One and Only" by Adele echoing from the rafters in this very old churchy church, my wife and I notice from our peripheral vision that our three children are walking towards the two of us but something is different. While Daniel is wearing his Marine Corp uniform with a splash of cranberry color and Carlos is wearing his dark blue tuxedo with a combination of blue and cranberry to match the colors of the wedding, our daughter is no longer in her wedding dress. Our Sofia is wearing a full length cranberry dress with a hint of blue just like her mami's with a dark blue bolero tuxedo jacket as all three of our children have boutonnières cranberry roses tipped in dark blue on their upper left chest area. With Sofia in the middle of her two brothers arms as they walk down the aisle to join my wife and I at the alter, she is the first to speak as the three of them see the shocked looks on their mamas faces as they each places their hands on ours. "Mamas, please indulge the three of us as we greet our guests first then we will explain everything".

Our three children turned to face the guests as Sofia began "My brothers and I want to tell you a story but first we need to apologize for asking you all here under false pretenses. Today is a very special day in the hearts of Daniel, Carlos and me. Some of you were here in Seattle on this day twenty five years ago and were witnesses to our mamas getting married at Kelly Park. Well as it turns out, if you are a resident of this great city, you know that inclement weather is the norm here in Seattle. So when we could not recreate that sight again so my brothers and I chose the next best place to show our mamas and all of you our love for each and every one of you". Then Daniel speaks "On a makeshift stage at Kelly Park our mamas stood before some of you and pledged their love and commitment for one another. Two girls playing dress up as the story goes because marriage equality had not been established here in the great state of Washington on May 5th, 2011. But twenty five years and three children later marriage equality has been established and now today in front of all of you our mamas can make it legal". Then Carlos speaks "So with all of you here today as witnesses, my brother and my sister and I would like you to be a part, a very special part, of our lives as we all participate in the marriage ceremony of one Arizona Michelle Robbins and one Calliope Iphigenia Torres. But two things need to happen first to make this day a complete success. First my siblings and I would like to introduce all of you to the woman who officiated over the first wedding twenty five years ago, Dr. Miranda Bailey-Warren" as Miranda comes into view as she walks behind the altar and stands between my wife and I, I began to cry but then I feel my wife squeeze my hands in a comforting gesture as we all listen to our children speak again. Sofia clutches her brother's hands and arms tighter as my wife and I hear our sons whisper to their sister "You can do this Sof…just take a deep breath and begin". Our daughter does exactly what her brothers tell her to do as she presses onward and says "The other two people, our father Marcus Christopher Sloan and the love of his life Alexandria Caroline Grey, that were at our mamas first wedding are no longer with us today due to a tragic airplane accident that not only took both of their lives but also took our mama Arizona's leg twenty three years ago". Sofia begins to cry at the realization of her words as Daniel continues "Carlos and I were not born yet to meet our father but from what Sofia and our mamas and most of you here today have told us he was a great father and a great dad. Two of the prayers that he and Sofia along with our mamas recited almost every night were the 23rd Psalm and The Lord's Prayer". Then Carlos finishes his sibling's thought as he say to the family and friends in attendance today "If you will all rise from your seats as we would like for everyone to stand for a moment of silence and then my sister Sofia will begin to recite these prayers as all of us will follow her lead so we may honor of our father and our Aunt Lexie as a collection of pictures of these two beautiful people will be displayed on the screen behind us in this video. Thank you".

After a moment of silence has concluded and the video has begun…Sofia

begins to speak…as every one in attendance follows her lead…as everyone

recites _The 23__rd__ Psalm and then The Lord's Prayer…_Then when these prayers

have been completed…everyone says "Amen" together.

Then as every tear is wiped either with a tissue or the back of a hand, Sofia speaks again "Today is a wedding day…so now if everyone will take their seats…I for one along with Daniel and Carlos and all of you want to witness Arizona and Calliope…our mamas…as they get married today after twenty five years of living in sin". Everyone laughs as our three children turn to face my wife and I as Miranda begins with her ordination of our wedding day.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE EMEREALD CITY FREE FAMILY CLINIC**

**CHAPTER 10**

Sitting in the middle of a very long rectangular table, my wife and I are chatting as we hear the clinging of the champagne flutes on our guest's tables as this is signal that our guests would like the two of us to kiss. Never being one to deny my beautiful wife a kiss, Arizona and I kiss each other tenderly as she brings her hands up to cup my face. When the kiss ends, I stand up suddenly as I cling my flute to signal to our guests that I have something to say as I begin "Arizona and I would like to thank you all for making the journey to Seattle and being a part of our surprise today. To our children, we both love you dearly and will never be able to repay you for your kind generosity for what you have shown us today. To my wife, Arizona…my Arizona…For as far back as I can remember…I have loved you…I am still in love with and for the rest of my life…I will love you. You take my breath away everyday and I cannot thank you enough for loving me. You and I together raised three of the most loving and giving children a mother could have ever hoped for and I love you beyond measure and beyond words". I look down at my gorgeous wife as tears fall from her eyes as I wipe them away with my thumb and I finish by saying "To my wife, to our parents, to our children and to all of you wonderful people we all get to call our family…I love you all and Happy Wedding Day everyone". Everybody stands to salute my wife and I as I kiss her tenderly again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking as I would like to thank all of you for flying with American Airlines today as we are making our final descent and will be landing shortly at Miami International Airport. The local time is 2:22 p.m. with the temperature a balmy 84 degrees". Arizona is still asleep in my arms as I try to wake her since she did not hear the captain speak. "Baby, do you want to wake up? We are arriving in Miami". My wife begins to stir in our adjoined seat as she flings her arm across my body and her left hands lands on my right boob as she forgets where she is for a moment and begins to squeeze my breast as she moans very softly and then says "I so love the way your boob still feels in my hand" as she now begins to massage my boob and kiss me deeply. Before the free show my wife is giving the other passengers in first class goes any further, I lean forward and then over my wife to quietly tell her that we are still on the airplane. With a second deep and passionate kiss from my wife, she takes her hand off my boob but not before caressing it one more time as she kisses my caramel flesh peaking out of the top of my dress while she moans a little and smiles that special smile back at me. Just as we adjust our seats and ourselves to prepare for our landing, my wife grabs a hold of my hand as she whispers to only me "Occupy my time, Calliope" as I turn to face her and kiss her lips softly and say "Remember Spain" as I watch my wife listen to me intently.

For the past fifty days or so my Calliope and I have spent our honeymoon traveling around Europe. This special gift was given to us by our family as a wedding present after we exchanged our wedding vows again after twenty five years of marriage over seven weeks ago. We started off with our own villa and private beach on an island off the coast of Spain. Then for the next seven weeks we traveled through Spain, France, Monaco, Italy, Switzerland, Austria, Germany, The Netherlands, Belgium, with several stops in the United Kingdom and finally on to Ireland. We left Dublin this morning and now are about to land in Miami to regroup with our family for Sofia's actual wedding day. My wife is talking to me right now about all the destinations that we have just experienced in Europe as she is trying to keep my mind occupied on something else instead of the two of us being on this plane that is about to land. You see I have this fear of flying and all my life I have had this fear but since I was in a plane that fell from the sky over twenty years ago, my fear has been heightened recently. My wonderful family thought about this matter when they gave Calliope and me this wedding present and throughout our honeymoon we took trains everywhere except for the initial flight to Spain and this flight from Ireland. So now my wife is talking me down, if you will, to calm me down because the airplane's take off's and landings are the worst parts of my fear. As I listen to my wife's calming voice talk about our honeymoon as she holds me close and my hands tight, it is the kiss she gives my on my lips, the tender, loving kiss that brings me back to reality as I see everyone rise from their seats and the movement from the plane begins that I can release the deep breath that I have been silently holding onto as I see my wife smiling back to me and hear her say "I love you, baby" that I truly know I am safe. Calliope begins to take our carry on luggage out of the overhead compartment as I ask "Who's picking us up" as she laughs a little and says "Well according to Christina, she texted me about two hours ago, everyone at the house said they wanted to come to the airport but Sofia put her foot down and told Gus and Bailey to come and get us". "Miranda" I ask as my wife says still laughing "No, Shepherd" I too laugh a little thinking about how our daughter is freaking out right about now.

June 30, 2036 is a beautiful summer day here at the Torres Estate as the warm ocean breeze is in full swing as our daughter's wedding begins. As everyone stands to wait for the bride to be escorted down the aisle, my wife and I are seated in the front row as we watch our sons accompany their sister as she has her arms laced inside each brother arm and the three of them walk down the aisle. When the priest asks everyone in attendance "Who gives this woman to marry this man" every Robbins Torres family member, related or not, stand and say "We do" as our son Daniel finishes by saying "And so does our father" as our son Carlos raises Sofia's veil and each son kisses his sister's cheek. With the wedding ceremony and reception on the Torres Estate, most of the wedding guests are able to stay at the Torres home during their stay here in Miami. The reception begins to wind down as everyone is hailed into the foyer area by our daughter as she stands at the top of the steps to toss her bouquet to all the single ladies in attendance as Diego slides his head and upper body under our daughter's wedding dress to retrieve her garter belt with his teeth so he may to toss the object to the awaiting single men in attendance. Then after Sofia and Diego change from their wedding attire and into casual clothes, everyone follow the happy couple outside to their awaiting limousine that will take them to the airport and then from there our daughter and her husband are on their way to their honeymoon in Fiji, Tahiti and The Cook Islands for the next month.

**_5 months later...Thanksgiving Day Weekend...Torres Estate in Miami._**

All the Robbins Torres family members related or not finally reach the Torres Estate in time for the Thanksgiving Day celebration. With some of the family members dressed in Miami Dolphins football clothing and some dressed in Seattle Seahawks football clothing, my father and I still dress in our Patriots colors as we are New England fans. But today it is Miami and Seattle playing football later today on this Thanksgiving Day. As everyone passes through the kitchen area, putting their two cents in on what they would like to have for dinner, my wife Calliope along with her mother and mine are the chief chefs today as I hear my wife say "Thank you all for your ideas but I think that after all these years both of your abuela's and I know how to cook a traditional Thanksgiving dinner so leave our kitchen and go watch your football game". I slide off the bar stool that I had been sitting on as I walk up to kitchen island and to the three women and ask "Can I help with anything" as all three women look directly at me and without even thinking about it they all shake their heads as they smile at me and say together "Nooooo". Then both my father and father-in-law walk up to me as my father says "Why don't we let these three gorgeous women do what they do best" as my father-in-law concludes by saying "Arizona honey, why don't the three of us venture down to the wine cellar to find several bottles of wine for dinner". My Calliope comes around from behind the island as she kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear "I love you" as I tell her I love her too but I secretly know that her and our mama's don't want me anywhere near the kitchen while they are cooking such an important meal for everyone. After over twenty five years of marriage, my wife knows that I still cannot cook as well as the three of them and so do I as I follow behind the male heads of our wonderful family as we make our way down to the wine cellar.

The stories that are being talked about at the Thanksgiving Day dinner table this year range from Seahawks and Dolphins football, Red Sox baseball, Carlos' impending bar exam next summer, Daniel's new career change coming in six weeks, my wife Calliope and my honeymoon as well as Sofia and Diego's, my parents move from San Diego to Boston after my father finally retired from the Marine Corp this past September, to how well my practice is doing as well as how well Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital are doing both financially, just to name a few stories but no one was prepared for the announcement that we were all about to hear next. Sofia stands as she clangs her wine glass that is filled with apple juice, as she thought no one saw her place the beverage in the glass as she sat down to dinner tonight but a mother always knows, and once she has everyone's attention then Diego stands too as he kisses his wife lips and I hear him whisper "You can do this Sofia, just take a deep breath and tell everyone our good news" as he kisses his wife's cheek as she smiles at him and only him and then turns to her family and says "Diego and I found out yesterday that we are going to have a baby. I'm about four weeks along and the baby's due by the first of August".

I, along with every member of the Robbins Torres family stand to applaud our daughter and son-in-law and the good…great…fabulous news that they have just shared with all of us. Every single family member congratulates the proud new parents as my wife turns to me and says "Arizona, we're going to be grandparents" as my wife kisses me. My father-in-law shouts from his eighty-two year old body "This is indeed a celebration…we need some champagne…boys will you go down to the wine cellar and bring up some bottles please and make sure one is non-alcoholic for my beautiful, beautiful granddaughter" as he gestures to our sons and to every male family member that is under the age of thirty. For the next two hours we celebrate…we celebrate so much that we all forgot about the football game between the Seahawks and the Dolphins. Then all of the younger group of relatives decide that they want to go dancing as my father-in-law calls for a town car to take our young family members to a club so they could do just that as our sons and daughter come up to my wife and I and tell us they will not be too late as we kiss them and walk to the limo to see everyone off.

With the middle aged related group of the family beginning to clean up the dinner dishes after both set of our parents go and relax in the family room to watch the end of the football game, I notice my wife is nowhere to be found. I walk back into the kitchen as every body is taking care of the leftovers and placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, I ask if anyone has seen my wife. Addison says first "I saw her walk towards the beach a few minutes ago" as I turn to walk out of the kitchen and out to the beach area. But first I grab two clean champagne flutes and pour the rest of the liquid from the champagne bottle evenly into the glasses. My wife's back is to me as I see she is standing ankle deep in the Atlantic Ocean as I stop on the veranda to take in the sight of this gorgeous beauty. My breath gasps a bit as I stare at my wife from afar with the moon setting in the eastern sky across the ocean as it illuminates my wife's body and I can see her standing there in her very short cream colored shorts that accentuates her gorgeous ass and her long and slender legs so well as the subtle slightly dark blue tank top is covered by a see through cream colored blouse. I stand there for a moment longer as I silently think to myself how magnificently stunning my wife is right now. When the feeling comes back into my legs, I begin the journey towards my wife but first I stop to place the glasses of champagne on the small table in between the chaise lounge chairs that adorn the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**Ahhh Alas…This is the final chapter in this story. I just want to say how thankful and grateful I am for all of your reviews and comments. They have taught me quite a bit. Please take the time to read the comments I have placed at the end of this chapter to those who I could not reply to personally through FF due to circumstances beyond my control. I hope everyone that reads this story has enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. And as today is my birthday…I just want to leave all of the readers of this story with a question…If you were Callie in this situation…would you forgive Arizona for her adultery? Or not? Write a comment/review and let me know.

**THE EMEREALD CITY FREE FAMILY CLINIC**

**CHAPTER 11**

I saunter up to my wife as I slide my hands and arms around her mid section as her hands and arms automatically slide over the top of mine as I moan into her right ear kissing the small patch of skin behind her ear as I say holding her close to me "Penny for your thoughts". My wife tilts her head backwards to grant me more access to her neck as I kiss the length of her jaw line and pull her closer to my body as she moans to my every touch. I rest my chin on her collar bone as I say "So" and my wife says "I was just thinking about the day we first heard Sofia's heartbeat. How happy those sixteen beats of her heart made me feel about you, her and Mark". My wife then turns in my arms as she places her arms around my neck and my hands fall to the small of her back as I still hold her close to me and kiss her lips softly. My wife begins to say again "On our wedding day, Mark came to get me but I was not ready as he entered our bedroom to find me crying. He asked what was wrong as I told him about the conversation I had with my brother when I came out to him. Timothy asked me if being gay meant that I was going to marry a chick someday and when I answered yes he smiled at me and said that he was going to dance so hard at my wedding. But he wasn't there…all my dreams were coming true…marrying you…being Sofia's mama…but my brother was not there…and I just needed a moment to remember my brother. Then Mark came up to me as he held out his arms and swallowed me up in them as I rested the side of my face on his chest and I heard his heartbeat…just as I heard Sofia's a few months earlier. Then on our wedding night after we made mad, passionate love to one another I laid my head on your chest as we fell asleep in each others arms but before I fell completely asleep I listened to your heartbeat as it too sounded just like Sofia's". My wife pauses for a moment to catch her breath and tenderly kiss my lips as she continues to say "That is when I knew…I finally knew for myself that all of my dreams were coming true. Dreams I did not even know I ever wanted…dreams of being a wife and a mother…dreams of finding the love of my life and spending my life loving her until the day I die. You Calliope, you made my dreams come true. From the moment we all heard our daughter's heartbeat for the first time…this has been my dream. And now our daughter is having a baby of her own. I hope she realizes how special bringing a child into this world and loving and raising that child is because I have loved every minute of being with you…being your wife…and raising our children with you. I love you Calliope with all my heart and will love you until the day I die". Then my wife says smiling from ear to ear "Calliope, our baby girl is having a baby of her own…our grandbaby".

I kiss my wife passionately as we explore each of the insides of our mouths and without any warning I pick my wife up in my arms as our kiss never breaks or falters as I walk her to the chaise lounge chair that adorns our beach area as I gently place her body on the length of the chaise lounge. Then when our kiss breaks, I take a seat next to my wife as she finds my face in her delicate hands and kisses me again. After kissing each other several times, I finally say to my beautiful wife "Baby, here take this" as I hand her the glass of champagne. With my left hand resting on the right side of my wife and in my right hand I hold the other glass of champagne, I look deep into those ocean blue eyes of my Arizona and say "All my life I have never loved anyone like I love you. Through everything we have been through over the past twenty seven years, all the good and all the bad, I have never stopped loving you. When I see all three of our children smile, when I hear Sofia giggle or Daniel's laugh or Carlos as he laughs so hard he snorts, all I can think of is how lucky we are all to have you in our lives because none of this would have been possible if it weren't for you. You once told me a long time ago when I was pregnant with Sofia and you and Mark and I were discussing whether or not I should get an amniocentesis, you and Mark were arguing about it as you were for it and he was against it. You told me later that evening that I got everything I ever wanted as this was a bi dream come true. You told me that I got the girl of my dreams, a guy best friend who is also a great lay and a baby…I got it all. But you, this was not your dream…your dream never looked like this". I lower my head for a moment as a tear escapes the confines of my right eye only to have my wife place her precious hands on my face once again and wipe that single tear away with a slight brush of her thumb as she looks deep into my eyes and says "Dreams change, Calliope…people change…I've changed…because after hearing your heartbeat on our wedding night…your heart that beats the same beats as our daughter's heart beats…my dreams became your dreams". I kiss my wife with all the passion in my body and then I say to her without any hesitation in my voice as I tap her glass with mine "To you my Arizona, for making all my dreams come true and to me for making your dreams…the dreams you never knew you even wanted…come true…I love you my beautiful wife now, always and forever until death us do part". We both drink the last of the champagne from our flutes as we toss them aside as I kiss my wife again and again and under the Miami moonlight as the crashing of the waves is music to our ears, my wife and I make mad passionate love to one another as we wake up the next morning naked and in each others arms as we made love to each other all night long to the most beautiful Miami sunrise ever.

**_8½ Months Later…August 9_****_th_****_…At St. Mary's Hospital Birthing Suite…_**

Addison Montgomery Riley removes her head out from under the sheeted canopy tent that is straddling our daughter's most private part of her body. Everyone in the birthing suite has their eyes glued to our best friend right now as we wait for her to say something…anything. But it is her husband Jake that removes his head out from under the canopy tent as he says "Six centimeters…six centimeters Sofia…just four more to go baby girl". He pats our Sofia's knee as he kiss his wife's cheek and says "I'll go tell the others out in the waiting room as I say "Thank you" to him as he leaves the room. Addison stands up but looks into our daughter's eyes as she says "Shouldn't be too much long longer, baby girl" as she rubs Sofia's thighs with the palms of her hands and removes herself as she walks towards the monitors that are regulating Sofia's heart rate and blood pressure. With Teddy and Christina by her side, she quietly asks them to follow her outside. Upon seeing this, I motion to our sons to sit by their sister as I ask my wife if she would like to join me as we go and get everyone some coffee. Calliope rises from the chair she has been sitting in since we arrive over twenty hours ago as we both walk out of the room. Once outside of our daughter's birthing suite, my wife Calliope collapses in my arms as all of her resolve she has been holding in has finally reached its peak. When I ask very loudly for some help, Addison, Teddy and Christina all run to help me and my wife. When we find and empty bed to place my wife on, the four of us go into doctor mode as we all check my wife's blood pressure and heart rate and her lung function as her breathing becomes more and more separated…like she is gasping for air.

After several minutes my wife has calmed down enough for the four of us to finally concur that my wife was having a panic attack all along.

With all the drama and concern about Sofia's blood pressure and heart rate and my wife's panic attack and the thirty two hours of pain staking labor our daughter has endured, at 8:23 p.m. on August 9, 2037 our grandbaby is born. With her husband and her mamas by her side, Sofia's Aunt Addison says loudly and with such joy in her voice "It's a girl". As she then hands the little bundle of joy to the awaiting arms of Sofia's Uncle Alex as he and her Aunt Christina check the little "mija" out and clean her up as she is then handed to her mami and her father kisses her forehead as he removes the little pink cap to reveal all the long black curly hair that comes popping out from under that little pink cap. With a round of "Ohs and Ahs" coming from everyone in the birthing suite as she is passed around from one family member to the next, a nurse comes into the room to take our newest Robbins Torres family member to get her newborn check up and to get weighed. Calliope and Diego leave the bedside of our daughter as I take my wife's place so that our baby girl is looking at me as my wife examines Diego's hand. I take a cool wash cloth as I wipe my daughter's forehead and brush back her long black curly hair as our Sofia says "I thought maybe Aunt Addison might have to take the baby by cesarean because I didn't have the strength to have her naturally". I stroke my baby girl's face as I say lovingly to her "You have your mami's strength" as she takes my hand and kisses the back of it as she says "I also have my mama's strength too. You are my mama from the day I was born until the day I die… you are my mama and don't you ever forget that". I kiss our daughter's forehead as I say "I never have and I never will…I promise you that…you have always been and will always be my baby girl".

All the family members that are here at the hospital have come down to the cafeteria to eat some food. I see my wife as she is sitting with Teddy and Christina and our sons at a table as I see some food on a plate that I assume is for me. Diego and I had to go to x-ray to see about his hand after our daughter squeezed and twisted his hand during her delivery. Diego's hand has been placed in a splint as he has a hairline fracture of his right wrist. My wife has gotten him a sandwich, a bag of chips and an iced tea as he tells her thank you and makes his way back to his wife as I tell him "Tell Sofia we all will be back up shortly" as he nods his head in the affirmative and I sit next to my wife give her a kiss and eat the food she has purchased for me. We all talk about today's events and the new addition that is a replica of her mami.

All of the family arrives back in Sofia's room as she and Diego are taking a nap after Sofia has eaten some food herself and has fed our new little grandbaby for the first time. Everyone is being as quiet as they can as I look around the room wrapped up in my wife's arms and I think how lucky and grateful I am for having such a wonderful family. Daniel has left the military but is still active for the reserves as he has found his calling as a state trooper with the Washington State Police. Carlos has passed the bar exam and has moved to Miami to work along side of his abuela at her law firm. Both have found women that they are dating as Daniel's girlfriend Jessica, who he stopped for speeding back in March, is a sports writer for the Seattle Times newspaper and Carlos's girlfriend is someone we all already know and love as he began dating Diego's sister Marisol when he moved to Miami in June. And now our daughter has just given birth to our first granddaughter. Just as I am thinking all of these things, our daughter and son-in-law wake up from their nap just as the nurse brings our beautiful granddaughter into the room and place her in her mother's arms. Sofia looks at all of us as she says "Ladies and gentlemen, I have the pleasure of introducing all of you to the newest member of the Robbins Torres and Mendez families as Diego and I have thought long and hard about her name. When we chose our daughter's name we wanted it to represent the three people in our lives that have meant and still mean the most to us. But we were afraid that some family members would not agree with our choice for her name or the order in which we have chosen her name to be. Then I remembered something my mama Arizona said a long time ago and though I will not use the curse words that she did at the time, the premise is still the same. So Diego and I decided to use a more modern approach to our daughter's name as we agree to name her alphabetically. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our daughter Arizona Calliope Eva Mendez. We wanted to utilize the three women in our lives that gave us life and we could not think of any other way to honor these three great women". Everyone in the room claps their hands at the announcement as I think how our daughter named her daughter in the same way my Arizona and I name our children. You think of the most important people in your life that have made you who you are today as you are who they have raised you to be as you remember them by naming your child after them…to honor them. Because for the rest of Arizona Calliope Eva Mendez's life…she will be the daughter her parents raise her to be…and just like her abuela's Arizona Michelle Robbins Torres and Calliope Iphigenia Robbins Torres…she will be a good man in a storm.

**_Thank you all for reading my story. Don't really know what direction Season 10 will take us this time…but you can be sure it will be a fun, wild and exciting rollercoaster of a ride…and I for one can't wait to buy a ticket. KB._**

**As for all the comments to this story, I have sent comments back to those who have left their FF screen names but to those of you that have left "Guest" comments, I cannot comment to you personally, since you have not given me the courteously of allowing such an option, so I will try to comment to you this way:**

_Guest comment #1 Left on 8/11/13_ _about Chapter 1_ "WOW that was refreshing I loved this story pps".

**Answer: Thank you for your comment and I hope you enjoyed my story.**

_Guest comment #2 left on 8/13/13 about Chapter 3 "_That's not really fair of Arizona. Callie did do everything she could to save her leg, it was just unsavable".

**Answer: True…but I hope I explained the reason why I thought this way in the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

_Guest comment #3 left on 8/13/13 about Chapter 3 " _is english your first language because this is terrible"

**Answer: Yes English is my first language…I write these stories for my own pleasure and I am the one to blame for any and all grammar errors. I do not claim to be a world class writer, by any means, and I probably have a lot to learn about writing and how to structure my sentencing. But then I guess that is what I have you for…to point out the errors of my ways. Thanks for reading. **

_Guest comment #4 left on 8/14/13 "_You like to use the words boob and boobs a lot. You write like a teenage virgin.

**Answer: I am not a teenage virgin…I have been in a loving and committed relationship with the same woman going on fifteen years now and yes I do like the words "boob" and "boobs" a lot. My wife likes these words too and she would rather hear me say them to her instead of the words "tit" and "tits". So since she is the woman that I wish to please on this subject matter, I'm going to go with what she likes to hear…as she likes to hear these words a lot too. And in the words of one Calliope Torres…"They're good boobs" as she is talking about Arizona's boobs…see I just can't help myself. Thank you for reading. **

Wellnow comment left on 8/17/13 Umm...you totally lied! You said I would not be disappointed if I read you story. I am very disappointed. Wtf Callie! If she had an affair with someone in Boston that would suck. But to have sex with Arizona like that and then tell her she met someone else; well THAT is beyond cruel. Very disappointing. I'm hoping you're just messing with us with this cliffhanger and it will turn out in the next chapter to be something harmless...please?

**Answer: As the old song lyric goes "You have to be cruel to be kind" and that is the reason they are called "cliffhangers" so they make you want to read further. Please keep reading further and like I said in the beginning…you won't be disappointed…I promise you. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I promise that after you read Chapter 8…I will not be cruel any longer.**


End file.
